


Changing Fates!

by ThaOneP5RFan



Category: Persona 5, Persona 5 Royal
Genre: Action/Adventure, Akira X Sumire and Kasumi, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Sex, F/M, Persona 5: The Royal, Romance, Spoilers, eventual NSFW
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaOneP5RFan/pseuds/ThaOneP5RFan
Summary: A Tale of Two Twins, who both had a dream of being champions of the gymnastic world.   After a fateful interaction one of them avoided a dire change in fate thanks to a certain boy.  Along side the twins is a young man who was falsely accused for a crime he didn't commit.  And as fate would have it the twins and the boy meet once more by a destined connection.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira/Original Yoshizawa Kasumi, Kurusu Akira/Yoshizawa Sumire | Yoshizawa Kasumi
Comments: 60
Kudos: 239





	1. A Life Saved and A New Friend

The date was March 10, 20XX. Today was the day that two girls were going back home after being at gymnast practice. The first girl had brown eyes, with nice looking brown hair tied up into a pony tail with a bright red bow. That girl's name was Kasumi Yoshizawa, Kasumi always came first in gymnastics and had always kept striving to be better at it because of her dream. But Kasumi's dream was shared with another girl. Her sister, a girl with straight ruby hair, red eyes, and black glasses. She was Sumire Yoshizawa, the sister of Kasumi Yoshizawa. Sumire was very good at gymnastics just like her sister but she for some reason always slouched behind even though she gave it her all to stay on par with her sister, she shared the same dream as Kasumi but was worried that she would bring Kasumi down with her own inability to keep up.

"Today was pretty brutal huh?" The brown haired older sister, Kasumi said to her younger sister as they began returning home as the rain was falling down on their umbrellas. Kasumi looked at her younger sister in concern. "Feeling okay?" The concern in her voice was little but it was present.

The red haired younger sister, Sumire just shook her head. "It's not that..." She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment then opened them as she looked down at the handle of her umbrella. "Why am I doing so bad? I keep messing up my routine.." Sumire said to herself as she continued walking with Kasumi but was put to a stop once Kasumi stood in front of her.

"Your growth spurt's just changed your eye level, you'll get used to it." Kasumi said as she smiled at her red headed sister. Kasumi then put her hand up to Sumire's head. "Look! You're as tall as I am now!" Kasumi then moved her hand from Sumire's head to her own head to show how tall Sumire has grown.

"We practice the same amount... But you are the one who always gets first place.." Sumire said to her Kasumi as Kasumi stood there and listened to her sister. Sumire then looked down slightly in defeat. "I can't catch up with you, Kasumi.." Sumire said with defeat and sorrow in her voice, her thoughts filled with nothing but negativity towards not being able to catch up with her brown haired sister.

Kasumi lowered herself to stay in Sumire's eyesight. "You know why?" Kasumi said with a joking tone. "Because it's my right as the elder sister!" Kasumi said with pride as she put a hand to her own chest.

Sumire looked up to her sister and simply replied. "We're in the same grade though.." She said not completely certain why that was Kasumi's logic.

"Aw, don't be so down." Kasumi said turning forwards again as she then looked up to the sky while covering her self from oncoming rain. "We'll reach the top of the world together. That's our dream, right?" Kasumi said losing her joking tone and in a more serious one.

"You don't get it.." Sumire said in a deadpan voice as Kasumi looked back at her. "You'll never understand how I feel.." Sumire said as she looked down once again, avoiding making eye contact with her sister.

Kasumi looked shocked at what her sister had said to her. "What?" She had no other words. Wanting to her what made Sumire feel this way and how she can help Sumire. Before Sumire said anything though she began moving past Kasumi.

Sumire had began moving faster past Kasumi as Kasumi tried to catch up. Negative thought's flooded Sumire's mind once again. Kasumi... If I were like you... Things would be so much better.. These thoughts clouded her mind as she began pushing past people in her way. Kasumi's cry's in the background barely noticeable to her.

"Hey wait up!" Kasumi said in the background, pleading for her sister to stop running from her. They were coming to a cross walk soon.. Kasumi needed to stop her.

Kasumi's the one people want.. Sumire just kept on running ignoring her sister. She just wanted to escape.. She wanted to run free.. She didn't want to be in her sister's shadow.

"Look where you're going! The light's red! Hey!" Kasumi said to try and make her sister snap out of this trance that's on her. Kasumi was getting deathly worried as she noticed a truck coming.

The talented one who CAN reach the top of the world.. Sumire soon entered the road not aware of where she was. The truck was still coming not aware of who was in the way.

"Sumire, stop! Listen to me! SUMIRE!!" Kasumi caught up to Sumire and pushed her out of the way of the oncoming truck. The truck was right there... Ready to change their lives forever...

The truck hit something. Sumire looked up from being knocked down and saw someone beside her. Kasumi was alright! "K-Kasumi?! Kasumi get up!" Sumire said as she shook her sister.

Kasumi began to open her eyes and realize where she was. "Sumire..?" Kasumi sat up and looked at her sister. With no words the two embraced each other. Tears flowing down both of their faces. Both of them scared after the experience the two had. After a minute Kasumi came to a realization. "Wait... If I'm right here.. Then who...?"

The two sisters looked over to where a young man who was in the middle of the street, bleeding from his left arm. That young man had saved Kasumi and almost got out of the way of the truck but his arm was caught and damaged majorly. "K-Kasumi! H-He's hurt!" Sumire said in shock as she looked over at him.

"W-Well, Sumire call the ambulance! I'll go check up on him to see if he's still conscious!" Kasumi said as Sumire agreed. Kasumi quickly went over to the young man, he had frizzy black hair and glasses. He wore a normal black t-shirt with jeans. The frizzy haired boy was knocked out, most likely from landing on the street after taking the blow to his left arm. His left arm was in very bad shape, it was bleeding profusely as the boy just lied there with no consciousness.

________________________________________________________________________________

After a while the Ambulance came and took the three away. Sumire and Kasumi didn't have to go with the frizzy haired boy to the hospital. But it was because of him that Kasumi was uninjured and more importantly not dead. The two girls owe that young man, who didn't need to go out of his way to save Kasumi, but he did and now he got hurt from doing so.

The two girls after a while were able to get into the hospital room where the young boy was laying down in the bed. They sat there and waited for someone to tell them about what's going on with him. A doctor came into the room soon after. "Hello there, Kasumi Yoshizawa and Sumire Yoshizawa. Before I tell you anything about this young man, can you tell me your relation to this boy?" The doctor said as he looked at the two young girls.

"U-Um..." Sumire couldn't think of anything to say. She didn't know this boy or have any relation to him. She wanted to give him endless thanks for saving his sister. Kasumi didn't have an excuse either but she was determined to know who this young man was. She owed her life to him, Kasumi's determination was present on her face.

"Truth be told doctor, we don't know this young man.. But I owe him my life. He saved me from a truck that was about to run me over.. I can't just sit by and not thank this brave young man." Kasumi said as she looked at the young man sitting in the hospital bed. 

Sumire saw Kasumi's passion and decided to follow her lead. "I-I agree! I owe him everything because if it wasn't for him, Kasumi wouldn't be here right now.. I have to thank him as well.." Sumire said as she looked up at the doctor as well.

"I see.. Well then. I think I can tell you." The doctor got a clipboard and the X-ray scans. "So he has suffered major damage to his arm. He has broken almost every bone in his left arm. But he's very lucky that it was just his arm. He would have most certainly been dead the truck hit him head on. His arm should most likely heal within a month." The doctor said as he showed them the X-rays of his arm. Kasumi and Sumire gasped at what they saw.

"A-A month isn't too bad I guess.. D-Do you happen to know his name? Doesn't he have any relatives here?" Sumire asked with a shy tone. She felt bad that none of his family members came to see how he was.

"The young man's name is Akira Kurusu. And sadly no, none of his family members have responded to any of our calls. You two are the only one's who have bothered to make sure he's alright." The doctor said as the young man known as Akira soon began to stir in his sleep. "Oh I think he's waking up now. I will leave him to you two. I'm sure you'd like to talk to him." The doctor said as Akira began waking up.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Hggnn... Ooohh.... My aching head...." The frizzy haired boy known as Akira said as he slowly opened his eyes. Once his vision had cleared he noticed that there were two girls. One red haired one and the other was a brown haired one. He noticed that both of the girls were looking at him worriedly. "H-Huh..?" Akira tried moving up but then he noticed the condition his arm was in.

"Please take it easy, Kurusu-san." The girl with red straight hair said as she seemed like she didn't want him hurt. "H-How do you feel? D-Do you remember what happened?" She asked with a scared look on her face.

"Um... I remember going out into the city heading out for groceries, I saw that 2 girls were running towards the street.. I pushed one of the girls out of the way then my left arm got hurt and everything else is a blur." Akira honestly said as he looked at the two. "Are you two okay? If I'm not wrong, you two are the girls who were in front of the truck. Are you guys alright? Neither of you are hurt, right?" Akira asked as he was worried about the two girls.

"We're fine. More importantly... We're so sorry!" The brown haired girl said. "I couldn't stop Sumire in time and because of that you got hurt.. I'm really sorry for that Kurusu-san." She bowed to him as he looked very confused at her.

"There's no need to be sorry, I went in to save you by my own volition. It's my own fault that I got hurt. I just couldn't stand to see you two hurt. I don't know why, but my body just moved on it's own." Akira said as he realized he had NO idea who these people were. "By the way, who are you two? I don't have your names or anything like that. Considering you're calling me Kurusu, you already know my name?"

"Yes, the doctor told us your name and your condition. S-Sorry that we haven't introduced ourselves!" The red haired girl said as she looked at him. "I'm Sumire Yoshizawa." The red haired girl with glasses gave her name, Sumire.. It was a very nice name, at least that's what Akira thought.

"And I am Kasumi Yoshizawa!" The brown haired girl with a red bow in her hair, Kasumi.. Akira also thought that was a nice name. He put the pieces together that the two were sisters.

"And obviously my name that you two know already, I am Akira Kurusu." Akira said with a smile. He thought these two girls seemed very nice and also beautiful. He seemed kinda overwhelmed that these two girls went out of their way to make sure he was okay.

"Well now that introductions are out of the way. W-We are really thankful that you came in to save Kasumi. I-I owe you my life for saving her.." Sumire said as she looked at him with an embarrassed look on her face.

"Embarrassing as it is to say, I-I owe you as well, Kurusu-san.." Kasumi said looking off to the side with an equally embarrassed look on her face, just like her sister's.

"Y-You're surely over exaggerating." Akira tried to keep a calm face, but to his dismay the two were very cute when they were embarrassed. He then thought for a moment.... Then an idea popped into his head. "Well if you owe me, I just want one thing. Would you like to be my friends?" Akira asked politely as the two girls looked at him in a very surprised manner. "I don't have too many friends and you girls are here with me now, so I just thought why shouldn't we be friends?" Akira said with a nice smile on his face.

The two girls looked at each other as they nodded. They then looked at him and both said. "We would gladly be your friend, Akira-san!" They both said with cheerful voices. Akira noticed that Sumire had a more embarrassed look on her face while her sister Kasumi had a confident look on her face. A new friendship had began, and the story shall soon begin.


	2. The Awakening of the Trickster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Awakening of the one who shall save all of humanity! Akira Kurusu!

It had been a month since Akira met the two Yoshizawa sisters, Sumire and Kasumi. The three of them became good friends for almost a month until Akira tried defending a woman from being sexually harassed. Yet the situation didn't go exactly well.. Akira ended up getting accused by the man and also the woman who was getting sexually harassed for assault. Of course Sumire and Kasumi didn't hear the news. Akira thought it would have destroyed them if they were to find out that he tried to help someone again only to get hurt once more. He continued to talk to Sumire and Kasumi as if nothing went on. His parents sent him away to a school known as Shujin Academy and to live at a coffee shop named Leblanc, the owner of the coffee shop was Sojiro Sakura. He had only begin living there for two days, today was the day he would head out to Shujin Academy for the first time. He then got a phone call from Kasumi.

"Hello?" Akira said as he picked up his phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey, Akira-san. How are you doing today?" Kasumi said on the other line, her voice seemed pretty peppy.

"I'm doing pretty well. Just was headed off to school for my first day." Akira replied as he leaned up against the wall.

"Oh yeah, you talked about a new school. Coincidentally enough, Sumire and I are also attending a new school, Akira-san." Kasumi said as she seemed pretty excited about the whole thing. "Sumire-san and I are excited about the transfer."

"I'm glad you two are excited. Is there anything you wanted to talk about or were you just calling to check up on me?" Akira questioned as he saw a hooded figure come beside him to get cover from the rain. The hooded figure revealed themselves to be a girl with blonde twin tails.

"I actually called you to ask if you wanted to meet up sometime soon. I thought Sumire, You and I could hang out. If that would be fine with you, Akira-san." Kasumi asked as Akira thought about it. He saw that the blonde haired girl went with a man in a car, Akira couldn't help but notice the look on her face as she entered the car.

"Ya know what, Kasumi? I'll gladly take you up on that offer. Just shoot a text my way and I'll be there." Akira said as he could tell on the other side that Kasumi was smiling brightly. He did always enjoy hanging out with the two girls.

"That's great! Thank you, Akira-san! I'll tell Sumire the news. Until then!" Kasumi said as she hung up the phone. Akira put his phone in his pocket and just looked up as he smiled, his day always seemed to get brighter as a result of those two girls just simply talking with him. It definitely was a nice change of pace than all the adults hating on him for the supposed 'Assault' That he performed. He then saw that there was a blonde haired boy in front of him.

"Dammit! Screw that pervy teacher!" The blonde boy said in a vulgar tone, clearly upset at the man in the car who was there a minute ago.

"Pervy teacher? What are you talking about?" Akira spoke out to get the blonde boy's attention. Hearing the words pervy teacher and that girl who went into his car.. Akira didn't have very good thoughts about it.

The blonde boy looked over at Akira. "What do you want? You planning on ratting me out to Kamoshida?" His tone seemed very annoyed and vulgar. Akira could tell already that this guy hated that teacher with a fiery passion.

"Kamoshida? Is he a teacher? I'm sorry but I'm a transfer to Shujin. I wouldn't know any teachers." Akira said truthfully as the blonde boy's expression calmed.

"Oh, so you're the transfer student." The boy looked at Akira's outfit. "A second year, huh? You're the same as me. Well anyways, that asshat things he's the king of a castle.. Really pisses me off." The blonde boy said with annoyance as the rain died down.

Kamoshida.

Pervert.

Castle.

Beginning Navigation....

A mysterious app that kept appearing on Akira's phone activated. The world around them flashed purple as both of them felt a sharp pain in their heads. "Ugh...! Aw, man... I just wanna go home.." The blonde boy said as he rubbed his head. "Hey we should get going, rain's died down and we don't wanna be late."

Akira nodded to this and followed the blonde boy. They headed down an alleyway, but when Akira walked through a small puddle of water. The water for some reason stayed in place as it went up. Akira turned around and the water was fine. When they stepped out of the alleyway. the two boys' jaws dropped as they saw that there was a gigantic castle, in front of the castle was a sign for 'Shujin Academy'.

"The hell? Wait, ain't this the school?" The blonde boy said in confusion looking up at how tall and mighty the castle seemed to be. "The sign for the school says Shujin... We won't get to much out here, maybe we should go inside and see." He suggested as Akira agreed to what he said. The two went inside the castle and out into the main area.

"The place is really impressive... But are you sure that this is the school?" Akira asked the blonde boy, Akira was most definitely confused. This was NOT the school that he and Sojiro saw yesterday to get Akira's homeroom teacher and ID.

"I mean the sign outside said Shujin.." The blonde boy then pulled out his phone and saw that there was no service. "Huh? No service? What in the world is going on here..?" It seemed like the blonde vulgar boy was just as confused as Akira. The two then saw that a suit of armor began walking toward the two. The suit of armor's face was covered by an empty looking mask. It was as if a husk was behind the mask. "Ah! Oh, holy shit man you scared me. Who are you, you a student? Is that armor real?" The vulgar boy kept asking questions and got no answers. "Well c'mon man! Aren't you gonna say something?" 

They then noticed that more suits of armor began walking towards them, they were moving in a manner as to surround the two boys. "What is this..? This most certainly isn't a prank.." Akira said as he looked at the suits of armor moving in closer.

"Dude, holy shit this is real! We gotta run man!" The blonde boy hurriedly said as Akira nodded in agreement. They almost got out but more suits of armor blocked the door. "Aw, dammit!" Then suddenly the blonde boy was hit in the back by one of the shields that the suit of armors had. "Ow! You're gonna break my bones dammit!"

Akira just watched in shock as he was then hit across the face with a shield. Knocking him out entirely. His vision went to black as passed out. "Take them away!" The guard said as Akira and the blonde boy were taken away by the suits of armor.

________________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi and Sumire were headed to Shujin today to get their ID's Kasumi told Sumire about Akira accepting the invite to hang out. The two girls always seemed to be very happy when Akira was around or when he would talk to them. They just made it to the school entrance to see the sign for Shujin Academy. "So this is Shujin Academy, huh? Place looks decent I guess." Kasumi said as she took a look at the building from the outside.

"Hey, Kasumi.. You don't think we'll cause a disturbance, right? Just the sound of being called an honor student and that we get special treatment would be seen as unfair right?" Sumire asked of her sister. Sumire was being self conscious about the whole thing.

"It may be a disturbance, but as long as we aren't getting in anyone's way, I think we should be free of rumors and stuff like that." Kasumi said with her usual bold and confident tone. "Just stick close to me and you'll be alright, Sumire."

"Y-Yes! Thanks, Kasumi." Sumire said as she looked at her sister with a smile. She was still so happy that Akira was able to save Kasumi. The only thing that bothered Sumire was that she hasn't seen him for a while, and when they have talks on the phone, he seemed down.

"Something wrong, Sumire?" Kasumi asked as he looked at her sister's downed and worried expression.

"Uh... Do you think Akira-san is unhappy? Like something happened to him?" Sumire asked in a somewhat embarrassed tone. 

"Hmmm... Now that you mention it, when we talk on the phone his voice doesn't have that usual pep to it. Maybe something did happen.. But we can ask him that next time we see him if you want to, Sumire." Kasumi suggested to her red haired sister. Sumire nodded her head in agreement, happy her sister took the suggestion so well. "Well that settles that then. Now let's head inside. Don't wanna make a bad impression on our teachers." Kasumi said as she began walking, Sumire followed. In the back of Kasumi's head though she couldn't help but wonder. Hopefully, Akira-san didn't get hurt or anything like that.. Sumire had the same mindset as her sister but they didn't let that distract them from going into the school and making a good first impression to the principal and the teachers.

________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey, wake up man!" A voice said to an unconscious Akira. Akira didn't know who it was but the voice was fairly familiar. It was most likely the blonde boy who was with him.

Akira slowly opened his eyes to see that they were in a dungeon cell. Completed with barrels, wooden beds, chains on the walls, and shackles on the chains to chain people up. "What in the..?" Akira sat up and looked at the blonde boy.

"Hey man, you okay?" The boy asked in a soft tone, trying not to give off a bad vibe. He looked like he had no bruises or damage done to him.

"Could be better.. How about you?" Akira asked as he stood up from the wooden bed. His head was hurting a little bit but he could withstand it.

"I'm doing well. Just my back is kinda hurting. But dude, what the hell is going on? Is this the set of some movie?" The boy ran over to the cell door. "Hey! Let us out! This shit ain't funny!" He exclaimed. But was cut off...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!" There was a scream coming from deeper in the dungeon, from a different cell. The scream made Akira and the blonde boy's blood cold. The blonde boy slowly stepped away from the cell door.

"Whoa... whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, WHOA! This shit ain't funny man!!" The blonde boy began panicking. He then heard the metal steps coming down to the cells. "Huh? You hear that?"

The metal steps came closer as both of them saw 3 suits of armor walking to the cell. "You two intruders are lucky that your punishment has already been decided upon. You're charged with unlawful entry, thus the king has given us the order to sentence you two to death." The suit of armor spoke, when it mentioned death, Akira and the blonde boy's hair began to stand on end.

"H-Holy shit... You gotta be joking man! This is bullshit!" The vulgar blonde boy began shaking the cell door in defiance.

"No one's allowed to do as they please in my castle." A voice said as it approached the cell door. It was the same man who was in the car with that blonde girl! If Akira remembers him right, this is Kamoshida.

"Huh..? Kamoshida..?" The blonde boy said in confusion. "T-The hell is he doing here? And what's with that outfit..?" He said slightly disgusted.

"This is Kamoshida? Looks completely different then he did before..." Akira said as he looked at Kamoshida in confusion, Kamoshida had bright sinister yellow eyes, and a dirty aura that wasn't sitting right with Akira.

"Oh it's you, Sakamoto. I thought it was some parent, but to think it would be you. It would make sense that someone like you thought they could do as they please in my castle." Kamoshida said in a confident and cocky tone.

"Oh shut up! Let us out of here asshat!" The boy known as Sakamoto said as he looked at Kamoshida with a look of anger. That pent up aggression Akira felt from him before was back.

"I've had enough of your sass, you peasant! Guards!" Kamoshida ordered as the guards to go into the cell, Kamoshida followed afterwards.

Sakamoto charged into one of the guards and knocked it down. "I ain't down for this, shit! C'mon let's go!" Sakamoto exclaimed as one of the guards hit Sakamoto straight in the gut with the hilt of a sword. "Ga-agh..! Hurry... Get outta here! Run!!" Sakamoto yelled to Akira.

"Oh? Running away are we? What a heartless friend you are." Kamoshida said in a mocking tone to Akira.

"He ain't a friend... Hurry and go!" Sakamoto said as he stayed down on his knees, holding his stomach in pain. Akira didn't run. He tried to push past the guards to get to Sakamoto but the guard pushed him back.

"Hold him back. I gotta take my time with this peasant." Kamoshida said as the guards picked up Sakamoto by his arms. "Take this!" Kamoshida began beating up on a pinned Sakamoto. "Useless peasant!" Kamoshida kept punching Sakamoto. After a minute, Kamoshida got bored of beating him up. "Tch, it's no fun beating you up, I guess I'll just kill you!" 

"What are you?! Insane!? Just let him go!" Akira yelled at Kamoshida as he broke free of the guard. He wasn't going to stand by and let other people get hurt.

"Hmm? What was that?" Kamoshida walked up to Akira. Then got annoyed by the look Akira had. "That look in your eyes irritates me!" Kamoshida said as he kicked Akira straight in the stomach knocking him against the wall. "You're time will come, first I gotta finish him." Kamoshida said returning to Sakamoto.

Akira tried running to help Sakamoto but was pinned to the wall by two guards. The other guard picked up Sakamoto by the throat and aimed a sword at him. Akira felt so powerless.. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help but he was stuck. "N-No... I don't wanna die..." Sakamoto begged.

Akira struggled to help Sakamoto but he couldn't an anger was building up inside him as he then heard a voice. This is truly an unjust game, your chances of winning are slim.. But if my voice is reaching you there may be a possibility. Akira didn't know how to react, he then saw a blue butterfly pass by his head. He then heard another voice..

What's the matter? Are you just going to sit there and watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing.. Were your previous decisions, mistakes then? Akira flash backed to when he saved the girl from getting sexually harassed, but the scene that got him was when he saw him save Kasumi and Sumire's lives.

N-No... They weren't mistakes... I don't ever regret saving them! Especially Kasumi and Sumire!! Akira thoughts yelled back at the voice. Every fiber of his being was now filled with anger. He began violently moving, he gritted his teeth, trying to free himself from the guards grasp.

Very well... I have heeded your resolve.. Akira then stopped as his eyes widened in pain. The world around him tinted purple as he began violently shaking, even yelling in pain. Vow to me. I am thou, thou art I... Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own though thou be chained to hell itself!! 

Akira had a new look of fierceness in his eyes. A fury arises within them as he looked at Kamoshida and the guard about to kill Sakamoto. "Execute him!" Kamoshida let out as the guard was cut short.

"I will stop you!!" Akira yelled in defiance as Kamoshida and the guard looked at Akira in disbelief that one would ever yell such words to the Kamoshida.

"What was that..? You desire to be killed that much? Fine." Kamoshida signaled the Guard to let go of Sakamoto as another guard hit Akira in the face with their shield, knocking his glasses off. The guards then pinned Akira down with their swords as the third guard raised his sword high. Ready to deliver the killing blow to Akira.

But before he could do that. Akira's eyes shot open as a powerful wind knocked the guards off of him. Kamoshida had covered his face from the winds, after they stopped Kamoshida looked at Akira once again. Akira then noticed on his face that he had a slick and small white mask on his face. "Huh..?" Akira tried taking it off but it wouldn't budge. Then Akira pulled harder as the blood began to fly off his face. "Grrgh... GYAAAHH!" Akira ripped the mask off entirely as blood dripped from the area around his eyes. He then looked up at Kamoshida as they all saw that Akira's eyes were bright yellow too, he had a devious smile as blue flames began surrounding his body and the laugh of another being coming from Akira.

The blue flames that surrounded Akira began to take form. Moving off from Akira and becoming something else. Akira's clothes had changed. He had on blood red gloves, a dark as night coat and undershirt with black pants., black boots and a new confident look on his face. The being of blue flames began to reveal itself. Having a red coat and red pants on, a stove pipe hat, nails that could cut through flesh itself, and eyes and a smile made out of pure red flame, as blue chains came from the blue fire. Akira threw the chains off allowing the demon like entity to free it's crow black wings from it's lower back. When the demon's wings were freed it knocked away the guards completely and knocked Kamoshida off his feet. Kamoshida tried crawling away while Sakamoto watched in awe. "W-What the...?" Was all Sakamoto could muster.

"I am the pillager of twilight! Arsene!"


	3. Castle Escape and Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Thieves escape from the castle and Akira meets up with two familiar faces once again.

"W-What the..?" Sakamoto looked at Akira with a face of absolute surprise and confusion. He didn't know what was happening or what happened to Akira at all.

"W-Who the hell are you?! Guards!!" Kamoshida yelled while looking at Akira. The guards became black ooze as they took form into flying pumpkins with lanterns. "You'll learn the true strength of my men!" Kamoshida said in a confident voice.

"This power of mine is yours! Kill them however you want! Run wild to your heart's content!" The Demon known as Arsene said to Akira as Akira firmly nodded.

"Eiha!" Akira said as Arsene casted the ability. The first pumpkin was consumed in darkness and perished. Then before the second pumpkin could try to land a hit on Akira, Akira ran up to the shadow and stabbed it right in the face with his knife, he moved the knife in a swift and professional motion and completely cut off the pumpkin's head, it soon perished and died.

"W-What in the world..?" Sakamoto asked in a confused tone after the battle was over, he just stared at Akira wondering who the hell he was. Akira was confused as well, he looked at himself to see his outfit and felt on his face that same mask he ripped off.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" Kamoshida said as he approached Akira. Before he got any closer, Sakamoto ran over to Kamoshida and charged into him. Knocking Kamoshida over.

"Hah! Ya like that ya son of a bitch?!" He said in a bold and confident tone. Some tension Sakamoto had in him was released when he hit Kamoshida.

"Quick lock the cell!" Akira said as Sakamoto simply nodded, with quick haste he picked up the keys and after Akira and Sakamoto got out of the cell, they locked Kamoshida into the cell.

"Dude what the hell was that?! Y-Your clothes too man!" Sakamoto pointed out, a quick flash of blue and black flames covered his clothing as his clothes went back to his normal Shujin Academy outfit. "Whoa! They went back to normal!" Sakamoto exclaimed at Akira

"Hey! Let me out! You bastards!!" Kamoshida yelled at the two while shaking the cell door. He was furious that the two young men would lock him in the cell.

"God this is effin' nuts! We should run now!" Sakamoto said as Akira agreed, after Sakamoto threw the keys into the nearby river. The two quickly began to run out of the dungeon, they had to maneuver around the dungeon by jumping on metal cages in the water, crawl through a hole in a cell, and they had made it to a raised up bridge on the right with a Kamoshida head. Akira looked at the head and thought it was suspicious. Continuing forward they made it to a dead end.

"Looks like we hit a dead end... What do we do now?" Akira said to himself as he began thinking his train of thought was interrupted by a small voice.

"Hey! Hey! Blondie and Frizzy hair! Help me!" A small voice said from inside the cell. Akira and Sakamoto looked inside the cell to see a... small monster cat? It had big blue eyes, a big black mask covering his face, a bag on his side to hold stuff in and the features of a cat ears, paws and whiskers.

"The hell is this thing?!" Sakamoto said as he looked at the monster cat in confusion and surprise, he never, in his life thought he would see something like this for real.

"You two aren't soldiers of this castle, right? Look the key is right there! Hurry up and get me out, and I will show you how to get out of here!" The monster cat said in a begging plead as he shook his tiny paws on the cell door.

"Why the hell should we help you out?! I mean, you look like an enemy too!" Sakamoto said in defense of helping the cat. But before Sakamoto could say anything else, Akira grabbed the cell key and unlocked the cell door. "W-What the hell man?!" Sakamoto yelled at Akira.

"He isn't an enemy. Last I saw, our enemies are big suits of armor and NOT locked up. This guy will be fine, I'm sure of it." Akira said as he looked at Sakamoto with a calm look.

"Aaaah...! Freedom at last!" The monster cat said as it stretched itself out. It definitely wasn't an enemy by how it loved being free from that cell.

"Enough of that, you weird monster cat! Now tell us the way out!" Sakamoto demanded. Akira could tell that he was really freaking out. Honestly, anyone would be in this situation, but he needed to keep his cool to avoid drawing attention to themselves.

After hearing the words 'Monster Cat' The cat looked at Sakamoto in an annoyed and angered face. "I am not a monster cat! I am Morgana!" The cat introduced himself as Morgana. He then looked at Akira. "I saw you looking at that bastard's stone head, weren't you? Didn't you think it was suspicious?"

"Absolutely. What kind of drawbridge has that right next to it? None of the bridges we went across before here had heads like that, so it was a little suspicious that it would be there now." Akira explained as Morgana seemed rather pleased with his answer.

"I guess you aren't some clueless amateur like Blondie over there, are ya Frizzy hair? Yes, why don't you go give it a tug on it's jaw?" Morgana suggested as Akira simply followed what he said. He pulled on the jaw of the statue head and the drawbridge had lowered.

"Whoa, it lowered!" Sakamoto pointed out as he saw the drawbridge fall. Even though he knew it was a simple thing, he didn't expect it to be lowered like that.

"Hmph, Amateur. C'mon let's get going!" Morgana said as the two young men agreed. They crossed the bridge and almost made it out of the dungeon when they encountered another guard.

"AAH! Shit! Oh, shit! It's them!" Sakamoto exclaimed as he fell on his butt and began scooting away from the transforming guard. Morgana then hopped past him by jumping on his shoulder. Akira's mysterious outfit came back as he got ready.

"You amateur! Stay still!" Morgana ordered to Sakamoto as he then pointed to Akira. "Hey, you! You can fight right? Let's go! Come, Zorro!!" Morgana exclaimed as a pillar of blue and black flame appeared behind him. From the flames emerged a tall man, clad in all black and with a rapier. 

"You got one of those things too?!" Sakamoto exclaimed looking at Morgana. He then looked at the guard as he transformed into 2 beings, the pumpkin once again and a demon.

"Hmph! We will promptly shut them up!" Morgana said as he and Akira entered the battle. "The shadows here have taken intercept positions! It's not about capturing us anymore, they're out for blood! Fight like your life depends on it, if you don't, you will get hurt!" Morgana said to Akira, Akira agreeing.

"Arsene! Eiha!" Akira exclaimed as he summoned Arsene and the darkness consumed the demon, the demon survived, but was definitely hurt.

"Hmph, I knew you were an amateur. This is how you fight!" Morgana said as he used a wind like ability with Zorro, attacking the pumpkin. The pumpkin got knocked down and was dazed. "Shadows have certain weaknesses you can exploit! Don't forget this! This is the basic of basics!" Morgana told Akira as Morgana attacked the pumpkin once again and it perished. After that Akira ran to the shadow and sliced it across the face with his knife, after a few slashes he used Arsene to obliterate the shadow. The battle was over.

"Looks like we handled that pretty well. Hey, Morgana was it? What are these things that we have?" Akira asked as his outfit went back to normal.

"Looks like your power isn't stable yet and the things we summoned are called Personas. Personas are the fighting spirit one holds within them. Your Persona seems pretty powerful, you must have quite the will to make it that strong." Morgana said as he looked at Akira.

"Yeah. I guess you could say I got a strong will to make it back to some people, who I deeply care about." Akira said as he smiled as he thought of Kasumi and Sumire. He made a promise to them and he would sooner be sent to the darkest pits of hell before he ever gave up on those two amazing girls.

"Huh. Interesting. Anyways we need to get out of here quickly." Morgana said as he gave Akira some medicine just in case one of them got injured. "You ready to get going, Blondie?"

"I'm not Blondie! My name is Ryuji, but finally! I hate this place, this place gives me some effin disturbing vibe." The boy, Ryuji Sakamoto said as he gave Morgana an annoyed glare. Morgana simply rolled his eyes as the three continued on. They made it past the main entrance of the castle and made it to a side room.

"Wait, what the hell? This isn't the way out, you jerk! You lied to us!" Ryuji accused Morgana. Akira could understand why Ryuji was angry, but they needed to calmly think it through.

"Ugh... You are such an amateur that it hurts." Morgana said as he looked up at Ryuji with a not so amused face.

"Would we take that air duct? Leads right outside and seems large enough for Ryuji and I to fit through, just need to get that metallic mesh off of it." Akira said as he looked up above the bookcase to the air duct.

"I got this! And a one.." Ryuji ran over to the bookcase and climbed on it. He pulled on the metallic mesh till it eventually flew off. Ryuji fell off from the bookcase and onto his butt once again. "Ow... What the hell man.." Ryuji said as he slowly got up.

"Nice work though, Ryuji. Now we can get out of here. What about you, Morgana? Wanna come along with us?" Akira asked the small cat.

"Nah. I got stuff I need to do here. You two go on ahead." Morgana insisted as the two boys nodded. Leaving the castle for good. As they left Morgana spoke to himself. "Those two do seem pretty useful, especially the Frizzy haired one."

________________________________________________________________________________

Welcome back to the real world, navigation complete.

"The real world? The hell is that thing talking about?" Ryuji asked Akira in between breathes of air. He was worn out after what happened in the castle.

"I don't know, to be honest.. But it does seem like everything's back to normal." Akira said as he caught his breath. "But we got bigger fish to fry. We need to hurry up to the school right now." 

Ryuji looked at the time and his eyes widened. "Holy shit, dude! It's already past lunch! We need to get running there!" Ryuji exclaimed as Akira nodded in quick agreement. The two headed down the same alleyway to find that Shujin Academy was Shujin Academy. "What the eff man..? This make's no sense... How was this place a castle before but now it's normal..."

"Where in the world have you two been?" A teacher exclaimed as he stepped outside to greet the two. "Half the day has gone by and you two haven't been seen anywhere."

"I-I... A-A castle?" Ryuji replied, in hopes that the teacher would believe him, he knew it was far fetched but it was worth a shot, at least he thought that.

"So you still have no intention of telling the truth?" A teacher said in a more annoyed tone than before.

"What's this about a castle?" Another voice said as a person walked into the scene. It was Kamoshida! But the real version of Kamoshida. "How far the star of the track team has fallen.. You were always ready back when you did morning track."

"That's your own god damn fault!" Ryuji yelled at Kamoshida in annoyance. He knew what all Kamoshida has done, he wasn't going to deal with this guilt tripping.

"Hey! You will treat Mr.Kamoshida with utter respect and honor! Do you want to be expelled!?" The teacher yelled back at Ryuji.

"Now, now. I should have been a bit more considerate. Anyways we should get them inside and to class." Kamoshida said as the teacher with him agreed. The teacher signaled Ryuji to follow him, as Ryuji passed Kamoshida. Ryuji gave Kamoshida an anger filled glare. Kamoshida then looked at Akira. "By the way. Have I seen you before?"

"I saw you pick up that blonde girl with the twin tails this morning." Akira honestly answered as he looked at Kamoshida. That bad vibe he had around the other Kamoshida still stuck with him.

"That's right. Anyways! You're extremely late. Head to the teachers lounge immediately and find Ms. Kawakami." Kamoshida said in annoyance as he walked away to. Akira just said nothing as he walked inside.

________________________________________________________________________________

"So what do you think of this school, Sumire?" Kasumi asked as they started making their way to the entrance.

"This place seems, nice I guess. Just, I guess we'll have to see.. What about you, Kasumi?" Sumire asked as she followed her older sister.

"This place seems okay. Principal looked like a jug of pudding and some teachers seem suspicious but it seems okay at best." Kasumi honestly said as he looked at Sumire.

"Hey, did you hear? The delinquent transfer student actually showed up today." A rumor loving female student said as Kasumi and Sumire heard it.

"Yeah, he missed half of his first day, he really just seems like a big ball of trouble to not get involved with." The upset female student agreed with the other girl.

"Transfer student? There was another one besides the two of us?" Sumire asked in a confused tone as she was surprised about another transfer.

"Apparently from what they're saying, he's someone we shouldn't get involved with.. But I do wonder who exactly that boy is." Kasumi said as she thought for a minute. Before they leaved the girls talked again.

"You think that with those glasses, he'd be somewhat smart. But I guess not." The rumor loving girl said as this caught Sumire and Kasumi's attention.

"Yeah. He looks cute, especially with that frizzy black hair of his. Sucks, he's a delinquent." The other girl student said as she crossed her arms.

These two pieces of information, HEAVILY caught Sumire and Kasumi's attention. They knew a boy who had frizzy black hair, wore glasses, and even was transferring schools. "Hey, Kasumi... Do you think they are talking about Akira-san?" Sumire asked as she looked at her brown haired sister.

"Maybe.. But Akira-san isn't a delinquent. He's one of the nicest people I've ever met. I'm gonna go ask them, who they are talking about." Kasumi said with boldness as she walked to the two girls. "Hey. You two are talking about a transfer student delinquent right? Did you by any chance happen to catch his name or what he's done?" Sumire followed close behind, embarrassed that Kasumi is asking with such boldness.

"Oh, you're interested in him too? Well, for crimes he committed, I've heard of drug smuggling, assault, murder, elephant tusk trafficking, and tons of other stuff. And for his name, I think his last name was Kurusu..?" The girl tried to recall as she looked at Kasumi.

Kasumi and Sumire's eyes popped as they heard the last name of Kurusu. They couldn't have been talking about the Akira Kurusu they know. The Akira Kurusu they knew would never EVER do anything like that. Even if something like that did happen, Akira probably would have told them if he got into any trouble.

"K-Kasumi... They can't be talking about Akira-san could they? Akira-san is an amazing person... There's no way he could have done anything like that.." Sumire said as she was shaking, thinking about what the girls said.

"I-I don't know, Sumire... But one thing I do know is if Akira-san does go here, we'll have to see him tomorrow. We gotta get going... We can call Akira-san later to see if this is true." Kasumi said as she was slightly shaking. Sumire just nodded as she followed Kasumi out of the school. The two girls thought of, why? Why didn't Akira say anything? They were eager to find out what was the story behind Akira.

________________________________________________________________________________

Akira was introduced to his class, his teacher Ms. Kawakami and he figured out that apparently everyone figured out who he was. He felt extremely stressed out. He was hoping that, of all thing's that fake assault record wouldn't get out. After he got out of school and talking to Ryuji again, Ryuji was confused about what happened with the castle and thanked Akira for the help. After talking to Ryuji he made his way straight back home where he found an annoyed Boss.

"So you're finally back huh? Half a day late on your first day? Would you care to explain?" The Boss known as Sojiro Sakura said in an annoyed tone.

"I-I got lost..." Akira could only come up with one excuse that might've worked. He hoped for the best.

"Don't give me that crap, anyways. Just stay out of trouble, I'll kick you out at the second you start causing trouble." Sojiro said as Akira reluctantly agreed. Akira headed upstairs to get a phone call from Sumire.

"Hello?" Akira said as he answered the phone call, he was changing into some clothes for sleeping in as he stayed on the phone.

"Hello? A-Akira-san. It's me, S-Sumire. How are you doing?" Sumire asked on the other line with a bit of nervousness on her part.

"I'm doing well, I guess. How about you? You sound kind of nervous. Did something happen?" Akira asked in a somewhat worried tone.

"Actually I have a question. Do you happen to go to Shujin Academy?" Sumire asked as she twiddled her fingers. Unbeknownst to Akira, but Sumire was extremely nervous. 

"U-Uh... Yes I do go to Shujin. What's the problem, Sumire?" Akira asked in a confused tone now, how did she know he went to Shujin.

"It's nothing. But tomorrow, Kasumi and I have something we need to talk to you about. Is that alright with you, Akira-san?" Sumire replied as she tried breathing to calm down.

"U-Um sure I will I guess. Anything for you two." Akira said as he smiled, Sumire smiled on the other line. She was happy she stayed true to his word about being their friend, meaning telling them the truth.

"Thank you, Akira-san! I'll talk to you tomorrow with Kasumi, good night!" Sumire said as she hung up the phone call. Akira just smiled as he looked at his phone.

"Still as bright and gentle as ever." Akira said as he lied down on his bed and began to catch some shut eye.

The next day, Akira headed out on time and made it to the school train station on time. He then saw two familiar girls also waiting in line for the train. "Wait is that...?" Akira said with a shocked look on his face.

"Hey that's them right? Sumire Yoshizawa and Kasumi Yoshizawa.. The new honor students of the school, sucks I can't be like them.." A straight haired girl said as she looked at the red straight haired girl and a brown haired girl with a red bow in her hair.

They all got onto the train where Akira had watched a man take a spot that Sumire left for an old lady. "U-Um sir... That seat belonged to this lady." Sumire said with not too much firmness. The man then acted like he was asleep.

"Hey, do you mind if I woke him up for you?" Akira said to the two girls. The girls looked at the young man and a face of happiness and shock appeared on the girls' faces.

"Akira-san!" They both exclaimed as they looked at him. Reunited once again, over many days of not seeing each other. Akira shared the same face as they did, absolutely ecstatic that he was able to see these two girls face to face once again.


	4. The Hard Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira decided to tell the girls about his troubled past. And how the event led him to where he was.

"How have you two girls been?" Akira asked the Yoshizawa sisters with a genuine smile on his face. It had been a while since he had seen them and in between him getting falsely accused, every one around him treating him like absolute shit, and then what happened yesterday. Seeing these two amazing girls smiling back at him, made him the happiest man in the world."

"We've been doing well, Akira-san. You look like you've been doing well." Kasumi said as she smiled at her Frizzy haired friend. It had been a while since they have seen each other, even with the weird rumors she knew about. She couldn't help but smile right now.

"I-It's great to see you again, Akira-san.. I'm glad you've been doing well." Sumire said as she looked at Akira with an embarrassed smile.

"So, you guys go to Shujin as well?" Akira looked at their outfits. "First years huh?" Akira asked as he looked up at the two again.

"Yeah, it looks like your a second year, Akira-san. I guess that means we should call you, Akira-senpai now right?" Sumire asked as she felt her face flush a tiny shade of red when saying that.

"I guess you have a point, Sumire. So how about it? Is it okay if we call you, Senpai?" Kasumi asked as she looked at Akira.

"Yeah, it doesn't bother me. We're friends after all, feel free to call me whatever you want." Akira insisted with a smile. Kasumi then got a devious look on her face.

"I'm glad that we can come to an understanding, Akira-senpai!~" Kasumi said in a cute voice looking straight into Akira's eyes. Akira couldn't help but feel his face burn with embarrassment a little.

"I hope it isn't a bother to you, A-Akira-senpai." Sumire said as she looked off to the side in a cutesy, embarrassed way.

How in the hell did these two manage to get even cuter?! Akira yelled in his head as he regained his composure. "It isn't a bother, Sumire. And I'm glad too, Kasumi." Akira said as he smiled at the two. After a minute they got off the train and into the Aoyama-itchome station.

"Hey Akira-senpai?" Kasumi asked as she poked his shoulder. She remembered the weird rumors and decided to talk to him about them.

"Yeah, what's up Kasumi?" Akira asked as he looked over at her with a questioning look on his face. He really hope she didn't bring up the rumors.

"It's about some rumors that we've heard around school, Senpai. Like assault and other things like that.." Sumire said in a quiet voice. Akira did manage to hear her though as his worst fear came true.

"Well, if you want to know the truth. Come into the school courtyard at lunch time, if you don't mind that is? I'll explain everything then." Akira said coming to terms that he had to tell the truth.

"That's fine. We just want to know what happened." Kasumi said in a stern tone. She was eager to get to the bottom of what Akira did and why these rumors started in the first place.

"Thanks for understanding, Kasumi. What about you, Sumire? Is that fine with you?" Akira asked, wanting her opinion on the whole situation. He didn't want to leave her out.

"That's fine with me, Senpai.. I'm just worried about you is all." Sumire said as she looked at him with a worried look on her face. The worried faces on these two girls, hurt Akira's heart. This is exactly why he didn't want to say anything about the 'assault'.

"I'm glad you're worried about me. I intend to tell you everything." Akira said with a smile as he looked at the time. "We should get going. Otherwise we'll all be late for our classes." Akira advised as he looked at the two.

"Alright, see you later, Akira-senpai." Kasumi said as she walked off, Sumire following behind. The two obviously seemed worried about Akira. Kasumi thought of two outcomes. One, Akira is innocent and people are believing lies or Akira did something bad and others heard about it. She was really hoping it was the first option and not the latter.

Sumire had a similar train of thought but hers were more light. She wasn't concerned on the specifics, she just wanted Akira to be safe. She cared deeply about him, he was the very person that saved Kasumi. So obviously Sumire would care deeply about Akira. She knew he was a good person, so she hoped that nothing bad happened and the rumors are just silly and fake.

Akira headed to Shujin shortly after Kasumi and Sumire had gone in. He headed straight to class and sat through class. He looked out into the courtyard to find a spot to wait for the two girls. He saw that there was a covered side area with benches and vending machines. "That is the spot." Akira said to himself as he went back to thinking on how he would tell them. Truth be told he never felt this nervous before about something. He knew he was innocent, it's just that no one believes that he was the right one in this situation. He did know Kasumi and Sumire had some good senses and trusted him, but with this one thing and how no one had believed him, he couldn't help but be worried.

After many boring classes. Lunch had arrived, butterflies were storming throughout his stomach. He was a whole new level of nervous. Even still he headed out to the courtyard for lunch. He headed off to that little side area and waited there patiently. Kasumi and Sumire had soon arrived. "It looks like you two made it."

"It's about time you told us the truth, Akira-senpai. We want to know what happened for all these rumors to fly around." Kasumi said with an insistent voice as she stood in front of the sitting Akira.

"W-We're worried about you. We are just hoping you're okay and that these are all silly rumors.." Sumire said standing beside of Kasumi, she was insistent just not as bold as her older sister.

"Well it started like this.." Akira said as he closed his eyes to take a deep breath. There was no turning back. He started flashing back to what happened.

________________________________________________________________________________

Flashback

Akira was headed back home after being out. It was dark out and no one was really out on the streets. The quiet sound of the cold night wind howling was a nice kind of peaceful. Akira had turned the corner when he had heard a woman yelling for help. "What the hell was that?" Akira said as a cold chill went down his spine. He kept heading down the road to find out where that girl was yelling. To Akira's disbelief, an adult man was forcing himself onto a woman. "I can't ignore this..." Akira said as he approached the two, from what Akira could tell. The man was drunk and out of control.

"Stop..!" The woman pleaded as she tried to get the man off of her. "I-I'll call the cops!" She said to try and threaten the man.

"Don't give me that shit... Go ahead call them. The police are my bitches.. Why the hell would they ever listen to someone like you?" The man said as all three of them could hear the sound of sirens. "Looks like someone called the police... Get in the car! Worthless bitches like you should listen!" The man then noticed Akira staring right at him.

"Sir. I think you should let her go." Akira said in a calm and rational tone. He didn't want to go guns blazing into this situation.

"Hmm? Who the hell are you?" The man said as he turned to Akira. "This ain't a show kid, get lost. See? This is all because your so damn slow!" The man said trying to force the woman into the car.

Akira gritted his teeth as he watched the man. Akira stepped closer and put his hand on the man's shoulder and pulled him away from the woman. The man began to stumble around drunkenly as he fell on his face. The man's forehead began bleeding as his glasses fell off his face. "O-Oh no..." Akira said looking at the man in shock.

The man slowly stood up and looked at Akira in a fiery rage. "Damn brat! I'll sue!!" He yelled as he stood up fully, one hand covering the blood on his head. The man then heard the police pull up. He looked to the woman. "Hey. You. You're gonna say that this kid came out of nowhere and attacked me, got it? You know what is at stake here." The man said in a threatening tone.

Akira's jaw dropped and eyes widened as he heard this. "What?! That's bullshit! You fell on your own!" Akira said with a look of anger on his face.

The man looked to Akira. "Shut up! You're done for. This is what happens to people who dare cross me!" The man said in a confident tone, obviously knowing he would win.

The police then came over. "What's with all the ruckus over here?" The bald man then turned to he police officers. "O-Oh! It's you sir! What happened?"

"This kid came out of nowhere and attacked me, I also have a witness right here." He turned to the woman. "Come on. Tell the police officers what you saw."

"....This young man attacked him with no mercy..." The woman lied just to protect herself. Akira was in absolute disbelief at this.

"See? There you have it. Also can you two deal with this so that way my name doesn't come up?" The bald man said as the police officers quickly agreed.

"Y-Yes sir! Hey cuff him!" The 1st police officer said to the 2nd police officer. The officer obeyed and cuffed Akira and then put him into the police car. The police drove off with Akira, Akira could see through the back window that the man took the woman into his car and drove off with her.

Akira felt like shit. He couldn't do anything to save that girl, that girl who he tried to help lied to him, and that man walked away with no troubles and with a clear name. All that ran through his head was how he messed up. He made a promise to two girls that he'd try to avoid trouble, but he couldn't help it. "Sorry... Sumire.... Kasumi... I let you both down..."

Flashback End

________________________________________________________________________________

"After that, I was taken to court where I was found guilty... My parents didn't even argue all that much.. They just let me go to save themselves as well... I don't know whether it was from embarrassment or disappointment. Shortly after, I was moved to Tokyo, Yongen-jaya and transferred to Shujin. Apparently someone leaked my information and all those rumors started flying. I'm horribly sorry that I didn't mention this to you two.. I just wanted you all to focus on gymnastics and not worry about me." Akira said finishing his story as he looked at the two girls then looked down to try and hide his embarrassment.

Sumire and Kasumi just looked at Akira with disbelief. Both of the girls were on the verge of tears. Sumire slowly started tearing up as Akira finished his story. "A-Akira-senpai... I-I had no idea..." Kasumi said as she looked down in sadness. "I-I'm so sorry.."

"S-Senpai... That's horrible... How could that happen to you.." Sumire said trying to hold back her tears. "I-I feel so bad for thinking that you maybe did something bad... You're too amazing to do something like that.."

"Thanks guys. I appreciate it. I just feel horrible for not mentioning it to you before.. I just didn't want to worry you all with something like th-" Akira was immediately cut off by Kasumi. She didn't say anything she just gave him a hug. "K-Kasumi..?" Akira asked in a complete and utter shock. Sumire had a huge blush on her face too as he watched her sister.

"Akira-senpai... You do so many great things and always get hurt because of it... Like when you saved me, you got your arm injured for the entirety of the month.. You tried to help that woman and just got falsely accused. And now you're being treated as if you murdered someone and no one is listening to you.." Kasumi said as she held Akira tightly.

"K-Kasumi..." Sumire said as she looked at her sister then Akira. After a minute, Sumire joined in on the hug too. Hugging Akira just as tight. "You don't deserve any of the bad things that always come your way.. You're such an amazing person, I don't understand why no one will listen to you.."

Akira just looked at the two hugging him. A small tear came down his face, it felt absolutely amazing. This warm feeling of friendship and appreciation towards him. Akira absolutely melted in this feeling of love he was given. He hugged the two girls back, just as tight. "Thanks, you two for being amazing friends.. I really am lucky to have you two.." Akira said with a bright smile on his face.

The two girls after enjoying this feeling realized what they were doing and immediately moved back. Kasumi blushing hard and Sumire on was practically a bright red tomato right now. The two girls composed themselves and then looked at Akira. "We're lucky to have you too, Akira-senpai.." Kasumi said as she was still composing herself.

"You truly are a blessing, Senpai." Sumire said as she looked at Akira with a smile, the blush on her face still prominent.

"Thanks.." Akira said as he smiled right at the two girls. "Anyways, now that's over. Wanna have lunch together since you two are already here?" Akira asked politely.

"Gladly! Is that okay with you, Kasumi?" Sumire asked as Kasumi agreed with a eager smile on her face.

"Why, I would love to have lunch with him. This is such a nice place to have it to." Kasumi said as she pulled out her lunch as well as Sumire. Akira had simply brought out some sweetbread he got from the school lunch.

Akira, Sumire and Kasumi all had a nice lunch together as they chatted over past events. Kasumi and Sumire are doing well in gymnastics. They even found a new inspiration for gymnastics in their amazing friend Akira Kurusu.

I am thou, thou art I...

Thou hast acquired a new vow.

It shall become the wings of rebellion

that breaketh thy chains of captivity

With the birth of the Faith Persona

I have obtained the winds of blessing that

shall lead to freedom and new power.

Kasumi and Sumire

Rank up! Rank 1!


	5. Rebelling Against the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ryuji head back into the Meta-Verse and meet up with Morgana again, ready to find out what happened to the slaves held captive.

After lunch, Akira was sitting in class with a newfound warmth in his heart. Sumire and Kasumi had brightened his day up immensely. He was glad they didn't listen to the rumors and decided to believe in their friend. Akira was just happy. How could he not be? When the trio had lunch, people saw both of the brand new honor students hugging the delinquent transfer. Rumors flew like fireflies in the night. So many people started talking about them, but Akira didn't care. And neither did Sumire and Kasumi. Sure, Sumire was a bit embarrassed but that didn't stop her from ignoring the rumors. The three had a bond stronger than metal and there was no way in hell anyone could break what they had. That's at least what Akira thought with a stupid smile on his face. Classes went by fast as Akira was making his way outside. Before Akira headed out he got a call from Sumire. "Hello, Senpai? Is that you?" Sumire said on the other line as she sounded quite happy.

"Hey, Sumire. How are you doing?" Akira asked back as he smiled at hearing her voice. He leaned up against a wall outside the school.

"I'm doing great! Thanks for asking, Senpai!" Sumire said in a joyous tone. Akira could obviously tell she was excited about something.

"Did something happen to you? You sound really happy." Akira asked in a questioning tone, wondering where this happiness was coming from.

"Well. It's just great to know that my best friend goes to my school! I get to see you everyday Senpai!" Sumire said happily. Akira couldn't help but have his cheeks dusted with red with embarrassment.

"It's gonna be great to see you two everyday as well. I look forward to it as well." Akira said as he smiled to himself. Even though he couldn't see it, he could tell that Sumire had a big blush on her face. And blush she did.

"I-I... T-Thanks, S-Senpai.." Sumire said as it was painfully obvious to Akira and Sumire herself that she was embarrassed. "A-Anyways. Senpai, you know how you said you agreed to hanging out with us sometime soon?"

"Of course I remember, how could I forget?" Akira said in a polite tone. "Did you find somewhere you all wanted to go?"

"Mhm. It's a Aquarium in Shinagawa, they were opening up a penguin exhibit, Kasumi and I were excited about it, so I wanted to call you if you wanted to go out with us." Sumire asked as she got past her embarrassment.

Akira saw an opportunity to mess with Sumire. When he messed with her like this, she would get so red that Akira genuinely thought she actually was a tomato. "We? Is this Your's and Kasumi's love confession?" Akira said with a devilish smirk.

"W-Wha?! L-L-Love confession...?! T-T-That's not at all what I meant!! I... Wait... Are you messing with me Senpai? Ugh.." Sumire blurted out as she sighed in embarrassment. Akira could just see her face and how red it was.

"Yes, I was messing with you, Sumire. Don't worry, I knew what ya meant. And yes, I would love to go to the Aquarium with you guys. So when are we going?" Akira asked as he looked to the sky.

"U-Um to be honest, Kasumi hasn't thought of one. We'll probably call you before hand when we want to go." Sumire admitted as her tone went back to her normal light hearted tone.

"Alright then, Sumire. Hey I gotta go now, I'll talk to ya later." Akira said as he looked over at a certain blonde boy, beckoning him over.

"Okay, Senpai! I'll gladly talk to you later!" Sumire said as the phone call ended. Her heart was warm knowing Akira was looking forward to hanging out with them outside of school.

Akira put his phone in his pocket with a smile as he then walked over to the blonde boy himself, Ryuji Sakamoto. "You needed me for something?" Akira asked as he looked over at Ryuji.

"Yeah, I couldn't get my mind off of that castle we saw yesterday. So I wanted to ask if you would try to help me find it, again." Ryuji asked as he looked at Akira with a curious look. 

"Uh, sure. I guess I will. I just wanna know, why?" Akira asked with a certain caution. "We almost died last time we were in there."

"I know that but.. I can't just let it go. I wanna know what happened inside that place and what that asshole is doing to the people in there. Anyways we should get going. I was thinking, we retrace our steps from yesterday to see if we can get there again." Ryuji explained his plan as Akira nodded and followed after.

They retraced their steps from yesterday to see that the school.. Was still the school. They tried to do it again, but got the same results. It was only on the third try that they decided to go with a different approach to get to the castle. Akira got tired of circling around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "Huh. Now what should we do? We've been at this three times already." Akira said with a voice of slight annoyance.

"Dammit.. We ain't getting anywhere with this.. I couldn't even find it on my phone.. Phone... Wait a minute. That's it!" Ryuji said as he had an idea. "Hey, lemme see your phone. There was like some navigation app on it right?"

"Navigation app?" Akira thought for a minute as he then remembered there was some app on his phone that said they 'returned to reality' "Yeah I think I should. Here." Akira said as he handed Ryuji his phone.

Ryuji looked around Akira's phone for an app and he found something very peculiar. He found a glowing black an red eyeball app. The app made Ryuji feel nervous, a very unsettling feeling was with him. "Huh? The heck is this eyeball app?" 

"I... Have no clue. I keep trying to delete it and it always keeps coming back." Akira admitted as he looked at Ryuji with a curious look. Ryuji then got a look of excitement on his face.

"Ah! This is it! It even has a history!" Ryuji said as he showed Akira. "You ready to do this?" Ryuji asked just in case Akira wasn't ready.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go when you are." Akira reaffirmed. He looked around to see if Sumire or Kasumi was nearby. Considering what time it was, it was obvious they weren't around but Akira just wanted to be one hundred percent sure.

"Alright let's do this." Ryuji clicked on the app and began the navigation. Both him and Akira noticed that the world around them began distorting. "Huh? W-What the?!" Ryuji and Akira looked at the phone as the eyeball app began distorting too. They looked to the school afterwards and saw that the school was fading out of existence and the castle faded into existence. Everyone around them had disappeared as Akira and Ryuji stood in front of the castle, once again.

Ryuji handed Akira his phone again as they went to the castle entrance. "Holy shit.. This is for real.." Ryuji then turned around to Akira and was shocked. "Whoa! Your clothes changed!"

Akira looked down at his clothes and his eyes widened as he put his hands out of his pockets to see that he had everything he had on yesterday. The blood red gloves, the dark as night coat, pants and boots, and his slick white mask. Akira didn't know why, but when he had this apparel on.. He felt confidence like he never felt before, like he could do anything with relative ease. "Yeah, you're right. Pretty nice, huh?" Akira said with a smirk on his face as he put his hands back in his pockets.

"You LIKE it?! Makes you look like some underpaid magician at a kid's birthday party." Ryuji said, not being a fan of Akira's outfit.

"Hey! Do you two mind not being so loud!" A familiar voice said to the two as someone walked to Akira and Ryuji. It was Morgana!

"Huh? Morgana? What are you still doing here?" Ryuji asked as he turned to face the Feline. Ryuji was curious of how he was still here and didn't get captured again.

"I should be the one asking that! You all are the ones who almost died here! Why are YOU still here?" Morgana demanded of the two, he put all that effort to get them out. Only for them to come back.

"I just wanted to see what was happening to those people in there man. I couldn't stand it, just knowing that asshole is in there messing around with people! I can't forgive him!" Ryuji said with a sound of vengeance in his voice.

"Hm.. You must hate the bastard a lot, Ryuji? He must've done plenty of things for you to hate him this much." Akira said as he looked at Ryuji, that same feeling of anger towards another person is exactly how Akira felt towards the man who got him arrested.

"Hate... Doesn't even begin to cover how I feel... Everything! Is that asshole's fault!" Ryuji said as he looked from Akira to Morgana. "Please! Can you take us back in there?"

"Well.. Depends on whether or not this guy comes with us." Morgana made a deal to see if Akira would agree.

"Sure. Let's see what this guy is up to." Akira was curious himself of what all Kamoshida has done. He didn't know why but Akira thought Kamoshida did something to female students. He had just made a way tighter bond with Sumire and Kasumi, he would protect them with every single fiber of his being.

"Great! Now we shall get going!" Morgana said as the three entered the inside of the castle. To the depths to figure out where all those inmates have gone.

________________________________________________________________________________

Meanwhile, Sumire and Kasumi were at practice. They were putting a lot of effort into their routine today. Akira's words and his love towards the two helped them put in more effort. Their Coach, Coach Hiraguchi, noticed their performance and was impressed. For some reason she saw that the two was putting way more effort into their routine today. "And that's good girls!" Coach Hiraguchi said as she clapped her hands.

"So.. Coach Hiraguchi, did we do well today?" Sumire said as she wiped her forehead of sweat between breathes of air. Today was a rough day but Sumire and Kasumi pulled through with shining colors.

"Yes, we put a lot of effort into today's routine. We hope it met your standards." Kasumi said as she cracked her neck and looked confident in the answer.

"You two have done really well today, I wonder what's with the sudden change? I never expected you two to improve so much in such a short span of time." Hiraguchi said as she put a hand on her hip and looked at the two girls. 

"Hm.. I guess you could say we had some extra motivation today, Coach Hiraguchi." Sumire admitted with a shy smile as she stroked a bit of her hair.

"Y-Yeah, I guess you could say that we did have someone in mind.." Kasumi said in a bit of an embarrassed tone as she realized who she was thinking about as she thought of how well she did.

"That's a rare tone of embarrassment to hear out of you, Kasumi. I usually think of Sumire as the embarrassed one, looks like the roles have been reversed." Hiraguchi teased as the two girls especially Sumire began getting shy. "Regardless. You both have done exponentially today. I hope you can keep thinking about this special someone to keep up your good work." Hiraguchi said as she packed up her stuff and left.

Sumire and Kasumi just looked at each other as they were wondering the same thing. "You were thinking about Akira-senpai right?" Kasumi said as she looked at her sister with a curious look.

"M-Maybe... But weren't you thinking about Senpai as well, Kasumi?" Sumire pointed out to Kasumi as the two just looked embarrassed. They didn't realize that thinking about Akira just made them perform even better than what they do on a normal basis.

"Maybe we can use him as a source of inspiration? I'm sure Akira-senpai is doing his best to handle this situation that he's in. We need to do our best and not slouch behind him!" Kasumi said in a bold way of passion.

"I-I think you may be right, Kasumi. I'll do my best to catch up with my Senpai and make him proud!" Sumire said with a genuine smile on her face.

Kasumi simply nodded to what Sumire said, sharing the same sentiments with her. Yet this was a new feeling to the two. Having someone else as a source of inspiration other than the two of them. Let alone that the thought of Akira thinking of the two girls themselves as inspiration, left the Yoshizawa sisters with a warm fuzzy feeling that they couldn't understand.

________________________________________________________________________________

Back at the Castle of Lust, Akira, Ryuji and Morgana were making their escape as they figured out a few things out about Kamoshida. Kamoshida was abusing members of the volleyball team and sexually harassing some female students. The sexually harassing female students thought left Akira's stomach in a knot. The thought of that bastard defiling two of his greatest friends and a new found inspiration for him, it made Akira angry. Like a kind of angry that matched Ryuji's hatred for Kamoshida. The trio made their way to the foyer of Kamoshida's castle but they were stopped by the king himself and some of his guards.

"Damn! We were so close too!" Morgana said as he stopped before Kamoshida as did the two boys.

"Well, well, well. Look who I found. The three thieves making their way into my castle and doing whatever they please." King Kamoshida said as he smirked at the trio. Ryuji returning the look with one of hatred, Morgana with one of annoyance, and Akira with one of simply anger.

"Guess what King Pervert? We're just about to make our way out of this place! We found out what you're doing to the students! Once we dig up the dirt in the real world, you're finished!" Ryuji said in a confident and defiant tone to the king.

"Oh really? You? The track traitor, who destroyed his entire teams' dreams of making it to nationals by rebelling against me with violence." King Kamoshida brought out as Ryuji looked shocked. Morgana and Akira look more or less confused.

"Track traitor? Violence? The hell are you on about?" Akira said as he looked at the king in an accusing manner.

"Really? He never told you? Your siding with this clown and you don't even know a damn thing about him." The King said with his trademark shit eating grin. Morgana got annoyed enough with him.

"Oh, spare me the details. Why don't you just move out of our way and let us through before we completely destroy you!" Morgana still had some pent up anger from when Kamoshida had locked him up.

"Silence, peasant! You dare talk to the king in such a manner? Guards!" King Kamoshida ordered his guards to attack. Akira and Morgana stood in front of Ryuji so that way they could fight instead of Ryuji. The guards turned into horse monsters with red glowing eyes full of evil. Before they knew it, Akira and Morgana were surrounded.

Akira summoned Arsene and went into battle immediately. Attacking the shadows with his knife up close and when he knocked them back using Arsene's curse ability to destroy the shadows. Morgana went into the same frame of mind of keeping his distance but remaining on the offensive as to not get more surrounded then they already are. Morgana decapitated one of the shadows, but a shadow came from behind and headbutted Morgana down. "Tch... There's even more of them..?" Morgana said as another horse shadow came up headbutted Morgana again to where Morgana fell on his stomach, weak on energy. Akira tried fighting all of the shadows but got overwhelmed by them, eventually falling to the ground.

King Kamoshida and a golden suited guard stood above Akira and Morgana. The golden suited guard stepped on Morgana. "Rrrgh... Oh you piece of..." Morgana said with a tired voice.

King Kamoshida then stepped on Akira. "Grgh..." Akira balled his hand into a fist. He was upset that he fell once again by this bastard.

"Looks like you two couldn't pull through. Especially you Mr. Magician. You couldn't do anything even with this power of yours." King Kamoshida taunted to Akira as Akira gritted his teeth.

"Tch, dammit... I couldn't do anything.." Ryuji said as he stood and looked at the two being stepped on.

"What's wrong? You can't do anything? Obviously you can't, you can't do anything except ruin those around you." King Kamoshida said as he smirked at Ryuji. "Ya know, maybe things wouldn't have ended this way if that damn coach didn't go against me. I probably would have just settled with breaking his star runner's leg."

"W-What..?" Ryuji said in disbelief and anger. He was angry about what he was saying, but Ryuji couldn't deny what he was saying. Ryuji felt like he was guilty for what happened.

"Ryuji... I see... So that's way.." Morgana said understanding Ryuji's anger and hatred towards the Perverted King.

"He's right... He's so right... It's all my fault... I couldn't even do anything about it.. I couldn't do anything against that bastard..." Ryuji said as he fell to his knees. He felt defeated. Like he couldn't do anything...

"Ryuji!!" Akira yelled as Ryuji and Morgana looked at Akira in surprise. "Don't you dare let this bastard decide how you'll live your life!! Get up! You can do this man! Just believe in yourself!!" Akira kept yelling out to Ryuji in inspiration. He wasn't going to let Ryuji fall to such a degenerate like Kamoshida.

"You're right... You're so right.. This bastard took so much from me.. I'll never get it back.. But I'm not gonna let him stop me now.." Ryuji said as he stood up and began walking towards Kamoshida.

"Silence you peasant! You have no right to talk!" Kamoshida said to Akira as Ryuji stepped closer Ryuji then pointed to Kamoshida.

"Stop lookin' down on me, with that stupid smile on your face!!" Ryuji yelled at Kamoshida in defiance. Ready to take on the king with everything he's got.

You made me wait quite awhile. Ryuji's eyes blinked to a bright yellow as the most painful headache he's ever had took him over. The pain was so immense that Ryuji couldn't even get words out of his mouth. Just yells of pain as he held his head and fell to his knees and elbows. You seek power, correct? Then let us form a pact. Since your name has been disgraced already, why not hoist the flag and wreak havoc? The other you who exists within desires it thus. Ryuji was writhing on the floor in pain as yells and screams of pure agony filled the room.

"AAAAGH!!!!" Ryuji kept screaming as the pain took his body over. It was overwhelming. He clenched his eyes shut as he let out another big scream.

I am thou, thou art I... There is no turning back, the skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!! A black skull mask formed over Ryuji's face as Ryuji was on his knees with a look of anger in his eyes.

"Hmph? What can you do? Cower in fear and watch!" The shadow said as he was about to strike Morgana down.

Ryuji began to slowly stand up as he began to try and take his mask off. A few grunts later and he finally ripped it off. With one last yell, blood poured down his face as the blue and black flames Morgana and Akira had took him over. The power Ryuji emanated was strong enough to knock the shadow off Morgana and stagger King Kamoshida off Akira. The flames had appeared behind Ryuji to reveal that Ryuji had a gang like outfit. Complete with a black leather jacket, a red cloth around his neck, yellow gloves, black leather pants into black solid steel toe black boots. Ryuji's head dangled as behind him emerged a skeleton dressed up as a pirate with a cannon for an arm and riding a small ship as if it were a skateboard.

Ryuji looked up to the group of individuals standing in front of him as Ryuji wielded a wicked grin on his face. "Right on! Wassup Persona? This effin' rocks! Now that I got this power, it's time for payback." Ryuji said as he cracked his knuckles. Akira and Morgana got up and stood along side Ryuji. Ready to take down any fools, stupid enough to cross them.

"Tch! Don't mock me you brat!" The golden suited shadow said as it transformed into a red knight riding a horse, ready to battle.

"Blast him away! Captain Kidd!!" Ryuji had yelled as the battle had begun. Two more of the other horses appeared into battle. Ryuji started off the battle quickly by shooting two lightning strikes at the horses, knocking them down then running for the big shadow. Akira and Morgana easily defeated the two horses with ease as they helped out Ryuji afterwards. Morgana had healed the two whilst Akira jumped into battle and fired cursed blasts at the horse. Ryuji had managed to knock the big red knight off his horse, Ryuji was fully confident in his ability to prevail. Which he did. Knocking the shadow down and finishing it from a headbutt from Captain Kidd as Akira shot the horse down, where the horse was riddled with bullet holes.

After the battle, Ryuji was exhausted. He began breathing heavily as he then looked at Kamoshida. "Ya like that!? We did it!" Ryuji said in triumph.

"Hmph. What incompetent fools." King Kamoshida said as another person came onto the scene. A blonde girl sporting a very sexual pink and black swimsuit as well as pink and black cat ears. Ryuji's and Morgana's jaw dropped at the sight of her. Akira was more confused then shocked. He thought he saw that girl from somewhere... He did! It was the blonde girl who sits in front of him! Takamaki was her last name? But seeing this girl, Akira knew that he had to make his absolute hardest to make sure Kasumi and Sumire stayed away from this bastard.

"Huh..? Takamaki?! W-What's she doing here?!" Ryuji said in complete confusion. He didn't know why Takamaki was here or why she was wearing THAT of all things.

"Calm down Ryuji, it's obvious that this girl isn't the real deal. This is just how Kamoshida's cognition sees her." Morgana explained as he looked at King Kamoshida hold Fake Takamaki's chin.

"Hey! Let go of her you creep!" Ryuji said as he was about to bust out his Persona and show Kamoshida what for.

"You still don't get it, don't you? This is MY castle, in which of a place in which I can do whatever I want. Everyone here wishes to be loved by me. All except you three morons. Soon those two Yoshizawa girls will be as well." King Kamoshida uttered as Akira's eyes widened. Akira just gritted his teeth. Morgana and Ryuji could see the blatant annoyance on Akira's face.

"You better take that back right now.." Akira said as he gripped his fist. He wasn't about to let this bastard, this demon, this lust filled monster hurt his two greatest friends.

"Oh yeah, you were close to them, weren't you? Too bad I'll take them right from y-" King Kamoshida said as he was abruptly cut off by a punch straight to the face by Akira. King Kamoshida fell to the ground as Akira stood over him. Ryuji and Morgana looked absolutely shocked that Akira did such a thing.

"Let's go. We need to leave before this bastard calls in for more back up." Akira said as he began running to the exit. Ryuji and Morgana simply listened. All three of them escaped the palace.


	6. Volleyball Investigation and Encouragement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira and Ryuji look for evidence on the scumbag that is Kamoshida. Akira noticed someone who was all sad and upset and decides to help them.

Akira and Ryuji managed to escape into reality. The two were absolutely exhausted, from Ryuji awakening his Persona, to the fight they had to endure, and Akira punching the king straight in the face. After they returned to reality, Akira and Ryuji headed to a nearby restaurant in Shibuya. Akira explained his backstory to Ryuji. Ryuji was completely disgusted by what happened to him. The very thought of someone doing something right but being punished for it made his stomach turn into knots. Ryuji then realized something. When Kamoshida mentioned someone, Akira got really angry. So much so that he punched the King with no mercy.

"Hey, Akira? You remember what happened in the castle right? You punching that King Kamoshida right in the face?" Ryuji questioned as he looked at Akira.

"Yeah, I remember. What about it, Ryuji?" Akira asked as he finished his meal and put the chopsticks down on the bowl in front of him.

"Well just. He mentioned two girls then you punched him.. I gotta ask. Who are those Yoshizawa sisters? And why do you care so much about them?" Ryuji asked with a curious look in his eyes.

"Well. Those two girls. Sumire Yoshizawa and Kasumi Yoshizawa. They are.. My everything.. They are some of the most amazing people I've ever met in my life.." Akira said with a smile that was completely genuine. Ryuji could tell that Akira absolutely adored those girls. "They helped me out when I needed someone the most." Akira could recall back when he first met the two and the genuine looks of concern they had on their faces for him. And then their faces that of concern they had once they found out the truth. In both of those instances, the girls cared for the him in a way that Akira's heart couldn't help but flutter. Akira's heart fluttered even as he thought about it now.

"Damn. Those two are really important to ya, huh?" Ryuji said as he smiled at Akira. "Hopefully we can get rid of that bastard Kamoshida and make the school a safe haven free from that freak."

"Yeah, I hope so too. But for now Ryuji, we gotta find the evidence on that bastard." Akira said as he put some money on the table for the food.

"Right. We exchanged numbers so now all we gotta do is tomorrow at the volleyball thingy happening tomorrow." Ryuji said as he then smiled. "Well, I'll see you once again tomorrow bro!" Ryuji said as he headed off to the train station to head home.

Akira headed off back home after Ryuji went home. He then headed off to sleep ready for the tomorrow to arrive.

Today, a Volleyball Rally was happening and everyone in the school got to watch as the new Volleyball team and what all they can do. It was Teachers vs. Students. Even Kamoshida would be playing, Akira knew what was gonna happen. The students were gonna get stomped by the perverted mop-head and Kamoshida was gonna act like he cared about them, but not really. Behind Akira were two girls, that Blonde haired girl known as Ann Takamaki, and the black haired girl right next to her was Shiho Suzui.

The students were all in the gym watching the teachers and students play it out. Akira and Ryuji sat together so that way when the Rally was done they could get to work on finding out clues on who was abused and pin Kamoshida for a crime. Ryuji yawned loudly as he was quite bored as well. Akira noticed that the only other person who wasn't interested was that Takamaki girl. He found that part interesting.

Soon after a very boring session of Volleyball where the Teachers DID stomp the Students and Kamoshida hit a kid named Mishima right in the face. Akira and Ryuji were disgusted by how Kamoshida acted like he cared about Mishima. Akira and Ryuji looked for a guy in Akira's class, they found him but he denied all allegations of Kamoshida abusing him. Even though the student had bruises all on his face and arms.

The two decided to split up and find their own individual students, it would be faster that the two split up and covered more ground. Akira headed out to find two students but found out that neither of them admitted to anything. Akira now simply waited for Ryuji to say something to him. He headed out to the courtyard where he saw Sumire hanging out in that one corner area that the trio hanged out and had lunch. Akira noticed that she was looking rather down.

Sumire sighed in sadness as she looked down. "Why do I keep doing so bad..? I can't keep up with Kasumi at all.." She was down about her performance. She was doing really well but she kept comparing herself to her older sister.

"Hey, Sumire. What's wrong?" Akira asked as he walked over to her with a concerned look. He was worried if she was feeling bad.

"Oh! Senpai! What're you doing here?" Sumire said, changing her facial expression to one of disappointment to one of surprise in an instant.

"Well, I noticed you sitting over here, not looking too good. Something happen?" Akira said as Sumire just looked to the side. Trying not to say anything. Akira's expression saddened. "Come on, you can tell me, we're friends aren't we?"

Those words struck Sumire right through the heart as she nodded shyly. She then took a deep breath. "I... Just feel like I'm not doing well at our meet ups. I'm not catching up with Kasumi at all.. I just feel really bad.."

"Sumire... Well.. I'm really sorry about that. I'm sure you're doing amazing! Knowing you, you're probably knocking people out of the park!" Akira said, trying to give his red-headed friend some courage and nice words.

"I... Appreciate the offer, but I just can't catch up with Kasumi. How can I be her sister, if I can't even catch up to her.. I'm an embarrassment to the name Yoshi-" Sumire said, beating herself up with her own words until she was abruptly cut off.

"Sumire. I'm gonna say this right now. That is one of the dumbest things, I've ever heard." Akira said as she looked really surprised. She tried saying something but couldn't. "For you to compare yourself to your sister is the stupidest thing on the planet."

"Y-Yeah... I guess you're right, Senpai... It was pretty stupid for me to compare myself to her.. Thinking I have a-" Sumire said on the brink of tears. She was cut-off once more.

"You didn't let me finish." Akira said as he cleared his throat and kept talking. "It's stupid to compare yourself to her because you are not Kasumi Yoshizawa. You are Sumire Yoshizawa. And what's so bad about that?" Akira said as Sumire's eyes widened as she wiped her tears away. "You are Sumire Yoshizawa, you have your own style of doing things. That's what makes you so special Sumire. Comparing yourself to her is not how to do it, comparing yourself to the you of yesterday is what to do."

"S-Senpai... W-What do you mean, the me of yesterday?" Sumire said in confusion of what Akira was implying.

"I mean. If you did better, today than what you did yesterday, then that's all that matters. All that matters is that YOU notice YOUR improving, doing better than you did the day before." Akira said as he put a hand on her shoulder and got on one knee to look her in the eyes. "You need to improve yourself at those practices and meet ups, not worry that you're catching up to Kasumi. When you realize that and decide to do that, that's whenever you will become someone Kasumi is proud of. Cause that's what you really want, isn't it?" Akira said with a understanding smile on his face as he looked her straight in her eyes to get his message across.

"S-S-Senpai..." Sumire said as she looked into his eyes and tears began coming out. They weren't of sadness, they were tears of joy. Akira saw straight through her. She wanted to have Kasumi acknowledge her as someone she could be proud of, proud to call her sister. Obviously she wanted to complete their dream, but her real passion lied there. She smiled as she gave Akira a quick hug. Akira returned the hug in kind. They sat there for a second as Sumire jumped back in embarrassment her faced turned to a shade of pure red. "S-Sorry, Senpai!! I didn't mean that!!"

Akira just smiled as he stood up and looked at her. "It's not a problem, Sumire. I just hope you can at least take my words into consideration." Akira said as he heard that he got a text message on his phone. "Oh, I gotta go. Sumire, I know you can do better. I have full confidence in you. Make your sister proud!" Akira said as he waved off and headed inside.

Sumire meanwhile just looked at the ground with an embarrassed look on her face that slowly turned into a small smile. "I will... Thank you so much, Senpai.." Sumire said as she went back to the gym where Kasumi and practice was being held.

Akira and Ryuji met up and found out someone who was getting more abused than anyone else. It was Yuuki Mishima, after figuring that out. They ran up to Mishima and confronted him, Mishima denied all accusations. Then.. Kamoshida popped up onto the scene.

"What's going on here?" Kamoshida said as he walked onto the scene. Interrupting the conversation between the trio. "Where're you going, Mishima?"

"I'm not feeling so good.." Mishima admitted as the bruises across his face were obvious, yet that perverted freak didn't care.

"What? Maybe you're better off quitting then. You're never gonna improve that crappy form unless you show up for practice." Kamoshida insulted, looking at the boy with a straight face.

Ryuji then walked up close to Kamoshida. "Didn't you hear? He ain't feelin' well!" Ryuji said in a defiant tone to defend Mishima.

Ignoring Ryuji, Kamoshida looked back at Mishima. "Well, Mishima? You coming to practice or not?"

Mishima, let out a painful sigh as he looked to the ground, not wanting to look at the coach. "...I'll go.."

Kamoshida then turned his gaze to Ryuji. "As for you, anymore trouble and you'll be gone from this school for good."

"Tch, Bastard." Was all Ryuji said and all that he wanted to say. Not giving Kamoshida the satisfaction of arguing.

"Same goes for you. I've noticed you getting closely to those Yoshizawa girls, make sure to stay away from them. Got it?" Kamoshida ordered to Akira as Akira just looked at Kamoshida with a straight face.

"No. No I don't think I will." Akira said as his straight face became a smirk. He was fully confident in his answer as Ryuji and Mishima looked at Akira with widened eyes.

"What was that? Are you ignoring what I say to you?" Kamoshida said as he moved past Ryuji and looked at Akira.

"Yeah. I am. Because, honestly what are YOU going to do about me spending time with those amazing girls? You gonna stalk me like the perverted creep you are?" Akira's smirk was fully on display as his words made Kamoshida angry.

"What the hell was that, Brat?!" Kamoshida grabbed Akira by his shirt and lifted him up, ready to punch him.

"Whoa there, wouldn't want to assault me in front of everyone, now would you?" Akira said as many students started taking notice to the two. "I suggest you drop me. If you want to keep that image you call 'clean' looks like it's tainted with nothing but sexual harassment and harassment, huh?"

Kamoshida just dropped Akira then walked away. Not saying another word as the other students began spreading rumors, Mishima just walked away but even he was blown away by what Akira did. "Did you see that? The transfer managed to get into a fight with Mr. Kamoshida and win!"

"That was pretty amazing.. Fighting Mr. Kamoshida and ignoring what he says?" A female student said to another as the other girl agreed.

"Man, first hooking up with BOTH of the honor student girls, then fighting Kamoshida and winning? He's the luckiest guy on the planet!" A male student blurted out.

"Dude, that was freaking incredible!! You showed that big bastard what for huh?" Ryuji said as he patted Akira on the back.

"Hmph, I wasn't going to allow the Pedo to order me around, especially about those two." Akira said as Ryuji just chuckled. The two decided to leave the school and give up for the day. Knowing no one would talk, especially after the Kamoshida situation.

________________________________________________________________________________

In the gym, Sumire and Kasumi had finished practice and began relaxing. "Wow, Sumire. You're forms gotten better since last time!" Kasumi complimented with a smile.

"T-Thanks, Kasumi. Senpai gave me some advice earlier today and I decided to follow it!" Sumire said with a smile as she hopped up and down with joy.

"That's great to hear! But don't think I won't lose to you yet, Sumire!" Kasumi said letting her competitive drive out with a bold tone.

"I agree with you too, Kasumi! I won't lost to you either!" Sumire said, returning the competitive tone to her sister.

The two began packing up as Sumire and Kasumi heard rumors once again about Akira. "Did you see the transfer guy and Kamoshida fight? The transfer actually won! Kamoshida just walked away!" One student said with a surprised expression.

"The delinquent transfer first got the honor girls as dates and now he's picking fights with Mr. Kamoshida? He sure must be bold." A girl said with an annoyed expression.

"Fights? Mr. Kamoshida..? Senpai...? Kasumi..?" Sumire said as she looked to her elder sister. Curious if she heard that too.

"He's at it again.. My word, that boy always seems to find trouble, huh?" Kasumi said as she then realized something, Akira always fought for others and against people who have wronged. She had heard some sketchy things on Kamoshida, now Akira-senpai's fighting against him. "Sumire, listen to me. Whatever you do, do not go to Mr. Kamoshida alone make sure I or Akira-senpai is always with you."

"Huh..? Why's that, Kasumi? Do you think Senpai knows something bad about Mr. Kamoshida? Do you think that too?" Sumire asked in an concerned tone.

"Yeah, Akira-senpai always fights for others and against bad people. This would be no different." Kasumi said as she warned her younger sister.

"Got it. I'll always be with you or Senpai." Sumire said as she then chuckled. "But, Senpai sure does love fighting for others. Hopefully this time, he won't get hurt." Sumire said with a slightly peppy voice but worry lingered through it.

"Yeah. But even if he does, we will always be there with him, just like he has been for us!" Kasumi said with boldness as Sumire happily agreed, ready to protect their best friend.


	7. Fate Changes Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira saved the life of another girl who was in trouble.

Yesterday, Akira and Ryuji failed to find anyone who was actually willing to talk on the crimes that Kamoshida had done. The two simply had no plan for how to deal with him. Until Akira mentioned the king. They could punish the King and see if it had an affect on Kamoshida in the real world. Suddenly the unexpected happened. "The king? You mean that other world's Kamoshida.. I didn't think about that, but is there any reason to-" Ryuji said in an confused expression.

"I finally found you." A familiar voice said, a black cat then walked onto the scene. Neither of the two noticed the cat.

"Huh? You hear something?" Ryuji said as Akira nodded. Then the cat jumped up on the table and looked at the two.

"Don't think you can get off so easily you two." The cat said as it looked at the two with annoyed eyes. The cat sounded exactly like.. Morgana?!

"Wait.. That voice.. Is that you, Morgana? H-How the hell are you in our world?! And why are you a cat?!" Ryuji began flinging questions left and right as he wanted answers as to how Morgana was even here.

"I am NOT a cat! This is just how I ended up when I got here. And how should I know?!" Morgana yelled back at Ryuji as Akira just watched the two bicker. After a minute, Morgana calmed down. "Well, you all were talking about Kamoshida, right? You know. You were pretty close there."

"I can't believe this shit is real... Akira, you hearin' this?" Ryuji asked to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"Uh... Meow?" Akira said as a joke to mess with Ryuji. He did hear Morgana clear as day in reality though.

Ryuji's face then became one of distress. "This is no time to be jokin around!" Ryuji yelled at Akira. Akira quickly put a hand over Ryuji's mouth as teachers walked by. The teachers seemed to be looking for a cat that was meowing not talking. "Huh? Meow? Wait, does that mean only we can hear what you're saying?" Ryuji asked Morgana in a confused voice.

"I guess so, yeah." Morgana said as he looked pretty calm about the situation that was happening.

"This ain't exactly the best place to talk about this stuff." Ryuji then grabbed Morgana's collar and held him into the air. "Here. This should be small enough to fit into your bag." Ryuji said putting Morgana into Akira's bag.

"Hey! How dare you treat me like-" Morgana said as Ryuji closed him up inside Akira's bag. "This isn't over yet!" Morgana yelled inside of Akira's bag.

"Follow me, we can head to the roof. No one usually goes up there and we can talk about what he means in private." Ryuji said as Akira followed. On their way there, Ryuji went a little ways ahead leaving Akira behind a little. He then ran into Kasumi.

"Oh, Akira-senpai! I'm glad I found you." She said, her brown eyes looking at his grey eyes. "I wanted to thank you for what you did for Sumire."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Akira said as he looked at Kasumi, confused by what she exactly meant by Sumire.

"Well, yesterday she was feeling down.. I saw her go out into the courtyard and sit down and looked all depressed. Then I saw you come along and make her feel better. I'm glad you helped her out.." Kasumi then looked down and sighed. "I wish I could help Sumire out, but I don't exactly know how."

"Well, Kasumi. I believe you can. A good way to helping Sumire out if she is feeling down, just ask her what's wrong and listen to her. If that doesn't work, you just have to give her a hug and let her know from the bottom of your heart that you are always there for her." Akira said as he smiled at her. Kasumi just looked up with a surprised expression on her face. She didn't expect him to give her advice. "And besides. You don't my help all that much." Akira then petted her head. "I'm sure you already know what to do."

Kasumi's expression became one of surprise into one of embarrassment. She didn't expect him to pet her. His hand was warm and felt nice on her head. "T-Thanks, Akira-senpai.. You can stop now.." She said as Akira quickly pulled his hand away in embarrassment too. Kasumi then looked at Akira with a smile. "But besides that, thanks Akira-senpai, you're right. I already know what to do to help her. Thanks for reminding me of that!" Her smile became one of radiance that even made Akira's heart skip a beat. He then calmed down and returned her smile with one of his own.

"I'm glad I can help the esteemed honor student." Akira said with a teasing voice as to mess with her.

"Well, I'm glad that the delinquent decided to be a good boy for once." Kasumi returned the teasing with a tiny giggle.

"Heh, fair enough. Anyways, I gotta go Kasumi, see ya soon!" Akira said as he began walking away.

"Akira-senpai stop! You remember the aquarium day Sumire, You and I were gonna go on?" Akira looked back and nodded. "Well the Penguin Exhibit is gonna be opening on the eighteenth! Just four days left. I hope you don't panic and bail out, hanging out alone with two girls." Kasumi said with a smirk and a seductive look on her face to embarrass him.

Akira's eyes widened at her teasing but, his face went back to normal and just returned the smirk. "I guess it's a date then. See ya soon." Akira said with a wink that left Kasumi with a shocked look and a blush. Akira had won their teasing duel. Akira then walked off, leaving Kasumi by herself.

"N-No fair...Senpai..." Kasumi said with a pout as she walked away. She couldn't believe her teasing didn't work on Akira. It did in the past, but now it didn't, he seemed way more confident then he did a few days ago.

Akira met up with Ryuji and Morgana on the roof and Morgana explained what they could do about their situation. Morgana said that they can change his heart and make him confess his crimes, if they went all through out the castle and found his treasure and stole it. But he said that there is a chance that Kamoshida could have died if they didn't do it properly. The two scared of what could happen, decided to wait to make an actual answer. Painfully, Morgana allowed them to wait as Morgana went away, Akira and Ryuji then left the school.

On Akira's way back home he saw the blonde haired girl named Ann Takamaki arguing on the phone. Akira decided to stand still and listen to hear what happened.

"Please! Can you just give it a rest? I told you, I'm not feeling up to it! ...What? Shiho's position on the team? That's not what you agreed to at all! And you call yourself a teacher?!" Ann said exclaimed to the other person on the phone. Akira instantly knew who it was once she said 'Teacher' Kamoshida.. Ann then had a face of despair as the call dropped. She then bent down and hugged her legs. "Shiho..." Ann then noticed someone walk over to her. She looked up to see, the Delinquent transfer?

"Hey. You okay there? You were arguing pretty loudly and here you are now." Akira said with an expression of worry.

"Were you listening in on me?" Ann said as she quickly stood up and backed away. "Haven't you ever heard of privacy?!" She exclaimed to the young man.

"What? I have no reason to listen in on you. And I didn't do it on purpose. I was just walking by." Akira said truthfully as Ann's expression softened a bit.

"Sorry.. I was out of line.. So how much did you hear?" Ann asked to see how loudly she was talking without realizing.

"Um, you were talking about a friend? And arguing with a teacher?" Akira answered, hearing the entirety of the story.

"...It's nothing at all, nothing..." Ann said as tears formed in her eyes as she ran away. She didn't want anyone to look at her while she was like that.

Akira just looked down and gritted his teeth. "That damn bastard..." Akira said in reference to Kamoshida as he chased after Ann. She ran into the underground train station and saw her leaned up against a pillar. Her back towards the open air. Trying to not look at anything. Akira walked up to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Stop following me!" She exclaimed without looking at him. "Why are you following me?!" Ann said in between letting out some tears.

"Hey, Ann.. Follow me. I wanna talk to you." Akira said in a soft tone as to not scare her or make her feel disturbed by his presence.

"What is up with you...? You're so weird.." Ann said as she faced him and wiped away some tears. She wasn't opposed to his kindness though.

"I know I am. Just follow me. I wanna talk." Akira said as he lead Ann to a nearby fast food place called Big Bang Burger. They got a seat in the corner as the two sat down.

"I don't have anything to talk about with you. It was just an argument. That's all.." She said denying, trying not to tell the truth.

"With Kamoshida about your Shiho, right? It's okay to talk to me.. I won't tell a single soul what happened here." Akira said as he ordered them some water. He wasn't going to let another person be hurt. He wanted to try and help.

Ann said nothing. The two sat their in silence, waiting for Ann's next response. She then sighed as she finally began talking. "You heard the rumors... About Mr. Kamoshida, didn't you..? That was him on the other line.. He said for me to come over to his house later... You know the story.." Ann said while moving her finger on a napkin, eyes closed, not looking at Akira. "Everyone says were together, but that's so not true... I can't take it any more... I've had enough of this! I hate him! But still... Shiho's my best friend.." Ann said as tears began falling down her face. She then looked at Akira with a depressed and begging look. That look hurt Akira's soul.. "She's all I have left at their sorry excuse for that school! Tell me... What should I do...?"

Akira had his hands under the table as he gripped his knees. Trying to resist the urge to grow angry. This had fueled his desire to go through out what Morgana said. Kamoshida's Tyranny had to end, now.

Ann then realized the load of information and sorrow she unloaded on the boy. "Sorry.. I shouldn't have asked.. It's not your problem."

Akira and Ann had talked for a while. The talking got Ann's mind off of Shiho and Kamoshida, so much so that even Ann began to smile again. After a minute, Ann left making sure Akira promised to not tell a soul. Akira then left as well, finally going back home. His dreams were covered by his conflicted feelings. To completely tear Kamoshida down without a second thought, or to rationally go about it like Sumire and Kasumi would want him to.

4/15

Akira was just bored sitting through class today. Ann seemed to be better than she was yesterday, eagerly taking notes and paying attention. Akira was so bored, he headed out into the courtyard, he noticed a strange black cat going around the school as well, watching him. He went to go get himself a drink as he then heard a scream.

"Oh my god! She's gonna jump!" A girl said as she opened one of the hallway windows. This triggered Akira faster than a gunshot.

"Oh no! It's Suzui-san!" Another boy said from the same window. Before Akira knew it, windows opened left and right to watch someone who was up high and about to jump.

Akira looked up to where they were talking about and what he saw, made his heart stop. Shiho was standing up on the roof, on the edge ready to jump. A dead look in her eyes. Students began screaming, taking pictures and commenting on her. With one simple move, she jumped...

To Akira the world had stopped as she jumped. She didn't hit the ground yet, but Akira's heart was racing. He didn't know what do to. He was scared, so much so that even his body wouldn't move on it's own. Akira looked at all the people just staring at Shiho fall. His eyes then fell upon Kasumi and Sumire. Kasumi having a face of pure worry, while Sumire had tears falling down his face. Akira felt a feeling boil inside him, it was one of fear but confidence. He was absolutely scared of what was happening to Shiho. But the confidence in his heart overpowered it. Akira closed his eyes then opened them again. He wasn't going to sit on by.

"SHIHO!" Akira yelled out loud as everyone who could see out the window saw his scream. Ann, Ryuji, Morgana, all the students, teachers, Sumire, and Kasumi. With one swift movement, Akira jumped and began running to where he could try and catch Shiho. Everyone watched in amazement as they saw Akira make a full on sprint to underneath where Shiho was falling.

"Go! Do it, Senpai!" Sumire and Kasumi yelled out, confident in Akira's ability. They knew he could do it and wanted to support him in the one way they could.

That shout out made Akira's heart beat even faster as more adrenaline built up inside him, he ran faster. Shiho about hit the ground.. But she was caught in someone's arms... Akira's Arms.. Akira had saved another person from potentially dying.


	8. A New Experience and Expelled?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yoshizawa Twins get up to a new experience with Akira and Akira, Ryuji and Mishima face Kamoshida.

People had surrounded Akira as he was holding a passed out Shiho in his arms. She suffered a bit of whiplash from the landing and passed out, due to it. Other than the other injuries that Kamoshida had given her, she seemed relatively fine. Akira's left arm was hurt badly. At the speed Shiho fell, Akira's left arm on the brink of nearly breaking.

"Senpai!" Akira could hear someone say. He turned around and saw Sumire and Kasumi run up to him. "S-Senpai... You saved her..!" Sumire exclaimed trying not to cry at what she witnessed.

"Akira-senpai.. Your arm.. It hadn't fully healed and now you did this.." Kasumi said as she looked at Akira's left arm. There was a bit of blood leaking out from underneath his uniform in his arm sleeve. Sumire gasped at seeing this.

"S-Senpai!" Sumire ran over to his left arm and held it. "O-Oh, no..." Sumire was about to start freaking out. Akira then petted her head with his hand, his right arm was injured after the catch too but he could still move it. 

"Sumire... Calm down. It's fine. We can just head to the nurse and get some stuff to heal it up." Akira said in a calm tone and with a smile.

"You're so reckless, Akira-senpai. Yorur arm is potentially broken and you are acting like it's a tiny scratch.." Kasumi said with some worry in her voice.

"Oh, trust me. It doesn't tickle. In fact my blood is boiling due to the pain I feel right now.. But I gotta keep calm.." Akira replied with a chuckle. But he was glad the two girls cared.

"Well, at any rate.. We need to go! Your arm needs treatment right away!" Sumire said as Kasumi agreed. Akira accepted their offer of help. Both Sumire and Kasumi threw an arm over their shoulders and helped him go to the nurses. On the way out, they heard other students talk about what a hero Akira was and how he may not be so bad. Shiho was taken to a hospital with Ann to be there to watch over her.

Ryuji was on the sidelines as he witnessed what happened. He then noticed Mishima run away. "Where the hell is that asshat going?" Ryuji chased after Mishima and cornered him.

"W-What do you want with me Sakamoto?!" Mishima said as he began freaking out at Ryuji cornering him.

"Why'd you run like that!?" Ryuji insisted on finding out why, his friend just had his arm potentially broken and Mishima had ran like a coward.

"I-I didn't run! I was just simply... Going back to class!" Mishima lied as he tried to keep Ryuji away.

Ryuji then slammed his fist into the locker. "She tried to kill herself and Akira got hurt in the process!! What the hell happened to Suzui!? You know something!"

"I-I...." Mishima then sighed. "Suzui-san got called out by Mr. Kamoshida yesterday... He always calls someone into his office if they under-perform and he beats them.. But Mr. Kamoshida was exceptionally angry yesterday. Suzui did great too!" Mishima explained as Ryuji's anger began fueling up.

"That asshole!!!!" Ryuji said as he was about to run to Kamoshida and confront him head on. Ready to beat the shit out of him. Mishima then grabbed him.

"Sakamoto-kun! We shouldn't go! Mr. Kamoshida will annihilate us without a second thought.. We need to wait for Kurusu! It's better if we have three people with us.." Mishima insisted as Ryuji began to simmer down.

"For real....? I guess you got a point... Okay the moment, Akira recovers we are gonna go and confront that asshole!" Ryuji said as Mishima gleefully agreed, ready to make Kamoshida pay.

________________________________________________________________________________

Akira was laying down in the nurse's office and was waiting to be treated. The nurse wasn't there today for some reason. Neither any of the teachers wanted to help either, they all mistrusted Akira even though he saved a girl's life. So it was up to Sumire and Kasumi to help Akira. "U-Um! W-What do we do, Kasumi? I haven't ever needed to try and patch up someone's arm!" Sumire said in a blind panic.

"W-Well first off! Calm down, Sumire! We can do this if we remain calm. I think I remember seeing something like this at the hospital when we were waiting to see him and his injures a month ago. First we need to move the clothing where the wound was to check it for any more wounds." Kasumi said in a calm tone as Sumire agreed.

"Alright! It would also help to remove his shirt because he got blood soaked in it.." Sumire said as she began unbuttoning Akira's uniform, all that was left was Akira's white undershirt. Kasumi pulled off Akira's undershirt and the two instantly turned red. Steam could be seen coming off their faces. "A-Aaaah....." Sumire said as she put her hands on her face.

Akira was very well fit. The two girls could see his toned chest and abs. Akira had been working out due to his work in the Meta-Verse and also he was just working out to stay healthy in general. The two girls just absolutely flushed at seeing his chest. "S-S-Sumire... Y-You okay there..?" Kasumi said as she looked over at her red haired sister. Sumire's face was just as red as her hair, Kasumi's face was the exactly like her sisters.

"I-I-I... I-I'm fine...!! Just not expecting th-this was all..!" Sumire said as she looked at his chest again. Her face was on fire, Sumire also noticed that Kasumi was reacting just like her.

Kasumi then made one of the biggest and boldest move in her entire life. She firmly placed her hand on Akira's chest to get a feel for it. "F-Firm..." Kasumi whispered as Sumire kept freaking out more and more.

"K-Kasumi!!! Y-Y-You can't simply do that!" Sumire said as she looked at her older sister. She was so glad Akira was asleep, exhausted from the pain that he endured.

"Come on, S-Sumire.. Give it a try. It's not gonna hurt him.." Kasumi said as her stutter went away as she still had her hand on Akira's chest.

"I...!!! F-Fine...! I'll try it..!" Sumire said as she slowly inched her hand to his chest and pressed her hand against it. "T-This is s-so embarrassing....!" Sumire said as she looked at her sister then at Akira. "But, i-it doesn't feel too bad.."

Akira moved in his sleep a little as he grunted. The twins quickly jumped away as they had turn into bright red tomatoes. Their hands had began to slowly wake him up, but he went back to sleep peacefully. Kasumi and Sumire, firmly and obviously embarrassed, stopped and began to treating Akira. After a hour or so, the two had finished casting up Akira's arm. In the aftermath, the two had experienced a brand new feeling. Feeling a man's bare chest. Let alone Akira's chest. They thought the experience was amazing, absolutely adrenaline inducing, the two really didn't understand the feeling but they loved it. Akira had slowly woken up after they were done. 

"Morning girls... You two okay? Looking a little red there." Akira said as he looked at the two. The two just calmly and quietly nodded. Even though their faces were still dusted red. "Okay then?"

"How are you feeling, Akira-senpai?" Kasumi said as she looked into his grey eyes. "You were out for a little while, but we had managed to get your arm all casted up!" Kasumi said with a proud voice.

"Really? You two did this?" Akira said as he stared at his arm. It had looked nicely casted up, not even a little bit loose. "It's nicely done, thanks you two." Akira patted both of their heads as a way of thanks. The two just smiled at his nice gesture. "Well, time for me to head out now." Akira said as he slowly began getting up.

"S-Senpai! Be careful!" Sumire said as she looked at Akira with a panicked face. She didn't expect him to be stubborn and get going, even now of all times.

"There's no stopping him, Sumire. That boy always loves making trouble. But at least he has a genuine heart." Kasumi said as she stopped Sumire. "But, Akira-senpai. I wanna know something.. You know something about Mr. Kamoshida, don't you?"

Akira's eyes widened as he looked back at the girls. "Yes, I do. I'm assuming you want answers, huh?" Akira questioned as the girls nodded. "Okay but what I am gonna say is gonna be quite serious.. Kamoshida abuses members of his volleyball team and sexually harasses female students." Akira said as his face got serious, the girls dropped silent in fear and shock. "Please. I'm begging you. NEVER EVER go into his office or to a place alone with him. Please. I don't want you all to be his next victims.." Akira said with a bit of sadness and anger. The two could see how much Akira cared.

"Don't worry, Senpai." Sumire spoke up first, beating Kasumi out of giving him a response. "Kasumi and I can handle that guy. Plus we also had our thoughts on Mr. Kamoshida as well... He was very suspicious."

"Yeah, Sumire is right. We already had our suspicions about Mr. Kamoshida. We just wanted to be absolutely sure. And even if he does, I'll smack him into next week!" Kasumi said as she stretched out her arm and punched her palm, showing that she would kick Kamoshida's ass if he got close.

"I'm glad you two understand. I gotta go now. See ya!" Akira said as he went out of the room and headed out to the courtyard.

He had met up with Ryuji and Mishima. The three ready to confront Kamoshida. The trio then headed out to his office and confronted him, Ryuji went storming in. Kamoshida acted confused. "What's this happening?" He asked the angered three.

"You bastard! The hell did you do to that girl?!" Ryuji had yelled out to Kamoshida as he had Mishima and Akira stood along side him.

"Huh? What're you talking about?" Kamoshida lied, acting like he didn't know what happened to Suzui.

"DON'T! PLAY DUMB WITH ME!" Ryuji yelled as he kicked a chair straight across the room. He wasn't having any of Kamoshida's shit.

"You are an unforgivable monster for what you did to that girl! You god damn demon!" Akira yelled as well, Kamoshida getting more and more furious.

"That is enough! You all are going on and on about things you have no proof of!" Kamoshida fired back as he stood up and looked at the three face to face.

"What you did... wasn't coaching... I can't even begin to imagine what you did to Suzui-san in here.." Mishima said as he looked down with a look of anger but fear.

"No proof? How fucked up are you to think that you can simply get away for what you did to that girl!!" Akira yelled at Kamoshida in defiance.

"What was that..? We just got a call from the hospital, that poor girl may not recover from her injuries and her whiplash." Kamoshida said as he looked disappointed. "You aren't looking too good either, delinquent. Staying away from the two sisters?"

"No. Why in the hell would I EVER listen to you!? YOU are the last person I would ever listen to, you lust filled gremlin!" Akira said as that really set Kamoshida off.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" Kamoshida said as he looked at Akira in pure fury. He was about to punch him.

"You heard him, you sick bastard! You are nothing but a piece of shit! Now what did you do to Suzui?!" Ryuji tried to swing a punch at Kamoshida as Akira stopped him.

"Don't give him a reason to punch back. We're not here to beat the shit out of him." Akira said as he looked at Ryuji. Ryuji realized his mistake and calmed down, but still remained furious.

"What? You're stopping him? No, why not attack me?" Kamoshida then sat down in his chair. Everyone here is going to be expelled at the next board meeting." Kamoshida said as the three looked shocked.

"What that's not fair!! They haven't done anything!" Mishima said as Kamoshida looked back at them.

"You're included too, Mishima. After all, you're the one who leaked his records didn't you?" Kamoshida revealed as Akira and Ryuji shockingly looked at Mishima. Mishima then fell to his knees in defeat.

"He told me to do it.. I didn't have a choice.." Mishima said as Kamoshida began laughing at the three.

"That asshole thinks he's invincible. But we got a secret weapon, right Ryuji?" Akira said as Ryuji looked clueless for a second and then realized as a smirk came over his face. After forgiving Mishima the three left, ready to enact their plan.


	9. Fiery Passion!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After facing Kamoshida. Akira, Ryuji and Morgana decided to head back into the castle to change his heart. They then brought along a unexpected friend by accident.

Akira and Ryuji had met up with Morgana in the courtyard. After their encounter with Kamoshida and the talk of them getting expelled, the two had a resolve stronger than steel. Ryuji had to pay Kamoshida back for all he had done while Akira had to make sure he didn't go back to prison so he could still keep seeing Sumire and Kasumi. Akira would feel awful that right after the twins had taken care of him, that he got himself thrown in jail once again. "So, are you two ready to go? This is serious." Morgana said as he looked at the two with a serious expression.

"Yeah, someone almost died because of him! And he got hurt in the process! I don't give a rats ass what happens to him!" Ryuji said as he looked at Morgana with a face that meant business. Morgana then looked at Akira to see his answer.

"It's obvious what my answer is. Not only has he done this to me, but I gotta do this for Sumire and Kasumi. I will NEVER let that asshole get anywhere close to them!" Akira said as he gripped his right hand into a fist.

"Good to hear. And about your arm. I can fix that up once we enter the Meta-Verse." Morgana said as he smiled at Akira.

"You all are going to do something to Mr. Kamoshida aren't you?" A person behind them said as Morgana scurried off, Akira and Ryuji turned around to see Ann was the one who asked them that question.

"What's it to you?" Ryuji questioned, he still didn't fully trust Ann due to the fact she had rumors with Kamoshida.

"If your going to do something to him... Please! Take me with you!" Ann exclaimed as Akira and Ryuji's eyes widened in shock. "He hurt Shiho! I can't ever forgive him!!" Ann had a look in her eyes that was out to kill. Akira recognized it from the shadows and from that suspicious bald man in the past.

"No. We can't take you with us, Ann." Akira said before Ryuji. Ann was stunned by what Akira said. Akira had a reason, if he were to take Ann with them. In her current state she wouldn't be there for revenge, she would be there for blood.

"W-Why not?! W-Why are you refusing me..?" Ann said in an confused voice. She didn't know why the person who saved her friend was refusing her.

"Ann, you know as well as I do that you are in no mindset to go about this rationally. I'm simply saying this for your own good. We're not out to kill him, that look in your eyes makes me believe that your out for more than JUST revenge." Akira exposed Ann as she just looked busted. Akira had figured her out. She then just ran off.

"Well said, Akira. You weren't too rough on her but you let her know the hard truth. Nice work as always." Morgana complimented as he returned back to the group. "Now. Let's carry out our plan!" Morgana said as the boys agreed. They headed outside the school, to the back alley that was in front of it.

Akira got out his phone and the Meta-Nav. Little did he know that someone was watching them. The three headed into the Meta-Verse, right outside the castle. 

________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright! Let's get this done!" Ryuji said in a ready and energetic tone, he was ready to take down Kamoshida and make him pay for his crimes.

"What is this?!" A familiar voice yelled as the trio turned around to see Ann?! Ann somehow joined them in the Meta-Verse. She was absolutely confused as to why the school has turned into a castle and what happened to the boys' clothes.

"T-Takamaki?! W-Why are you here?!" Ryuji exclaimed at the girl in complete confusion. He didn't know why she was here or HOW she even got here. He only thought that the people who had the app could go into the Meta-Verse.

"That voice..? Sakamoto-kun!? And you're Kurusu-san?! What is happening?!" Ann said as she was serious about finding an answer about what was going on.

Morgana was absolutely stunned by Ann, he thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world. Akira swore he saw hearts in Morgana's eyes. Akira snapped his fingers in front of Morgana's face and Morgana came back to reality. "A-Ahem! Well it seems like other people can enter the Meta-Verse if they are close enough to us." Morgana said as he looked at the two young men.

"Wait is that?! Oh my god, it's a monster cat!" Ann said as she looked at Morgana with a expression of fear and even more confusion.

"M-Monster cat?!" Morgana was kinda hurt by the words that the blonde girl chose to say to him. He didn't like being called cat. But it especially hurt when she said it.

"For real...? What a pain in the ass man.. We gotta get her out of here though, but Akira can't do much in his current state. His arm is still in the cast, even in here." Ryuji pointed out as he looked at Akira's arm.

"I got this. Show me your arm." Morgana said as he looked at Akira. Akira was clueless of what Morgana was about to do, but obliged anyways. Morgana sent the healing power of Dia through his arm. Akira's arm had instantly healed up. Akira literally broke the cast off his arm by slamming his arm against the wall.

"That feels just as good as new!" Akira said as he began moving his fingers as he looked at his hand. "Might even be a bit stronger than last time!" Akira said as a smile crossed his face. "I kinda feel bad for just shoving her out of here." 

"We got no other choice dude. Just gotta live with it." Ryuji said as Akira sighed then nodded. Ann just looked confused at the three. They started walking towards her.

"H-Hey! What're you doing?!" Ann questioned as she was getting grabbed by the three and moved elsewhere. "And just WHERE are you touching, Ryuji?!" Ann said as she noticed Ryuji accidentally had his hand close to her breast.

"S-Sorry! I-I just- Never mind that just go!" Ryuji said as they pushed Ann out of the Meta-Verse. "Ugh... Finally she's out.." Ryuji said as he sighed in annoyance.

"You should be careful with the tools you use! Why was I, the one who was watching, know more about it than you two?" Morgana said in a insulting voice. He didn't know why even though he didn't have it, knew more about it.

"Oh, shut up.. Let's just get this done!" Ryuji said as the other two nodded to what he said. And in they went. But before they did, Morgana came up with code names. Ryuji named himself Skull, after his skull mask. Morgana was named Mona, for simplicity. Akira was named as Joker, for being the Trump Card in their battles with his skill. Without further delay, the three headed into the castle. Little did they know that Ann came back into the castle and looked around for them. Ann was eventually kidnapped by the guards, the guards thought Ann was Princess Ann.

After some dungeon crawling, the trio made it to a safe room where they sought relaxation. When they were dungeon crawling, they had figured out that Akira was capable of wielding multiple Personas. An ability that would be most useful to them in the future. They found out that Ann had somehow ended up back in the castle and was kidnapped by guards. With out time to waste the trio ran to where they heard Ann's loud yells of anger and fear.

The trio entered the room, what they saw disgusted them. They saw pink faceless, featureless girls all making moaning noises and rubbing their bodies with their hands. Ryuji was completely disgusted, Morgana was on the verge of puking, and Akira was a mixture of the two but anger mixed within. They saw that Ann was strapped onto some kind of device. "Takamaki!!" Ryuji said as the trio ran past the girls and in front of King Kamoshida, the Fake Ann, guards, and the real Ann.

"Ugh, just when I started enjoying myself." King Kamoshida said in annoyance as he turned to see the Thieving Trio that had disrespected him so many times. "And you too." He looked at Akira.

Akira saw that the wound on Kamoshida's face when he punched him had healed. "I see your injury healed." He said staring right back at the king with a face of reserved anger.

"What's the deal with this guy?!" Ann said as she struggled against the chains that were holding her. She didn't know WHAT this Kamoshida was or WHY there was another version of her.

"You little..." Ryuji began clenching his fist in anger as he looked at Kamoshida. He had enough of Kamoshida's shit for one day.

"How many times are you all going to come back?" The King said as he looked at the three with a face that was pissed. He then got his trademark toothy smirk back as he looked at Ann. "I bet you're just like those thieves, you came here because you're pissed at me, right. But ah, that one chick's name.. It's your fault she jumped." He had tossed the blame onto Ann like the rat he was.

"Huh..? What do you mean...?" Ann said in complete confusion, how was it her fault that Shiho jumped?

"You were so reluctant to throw yourself onto me, I had her take your place." Kamoshida's words were cold and disgusting. Everyone gasped in shock at what he was implying... He raped Shiho...

"You monster... You didn't!!" Akira said as he gripped his fist. He couldn't believe the words coming out of this freak's mouth.

"Oh, but I did. I enjoyed every second of it." Kamoshida's words made Everyone's stomachs turn. Ann began struggling more and more as she fought against the chains holding her. But getting nowhere.

"You bastard!!" Ann had yelled in complete anger as she looked at the king. Disgusted by what he had done to her best friend. The golden guard had stepped closer to Ann as she gasped in fear.

"No!" Ryuji said as he took a step forward. Ready to pummel that golden guard into oblivion. Akira and Morgana stood by Ryuji as they got ready.

"Take one more step and I'll kill her on the spot!" King Kamoshida said as he made the three stop in their tracks. "Just sit back and enjoy the dismemberment show."

"No! Don't!" Ann pleaded of the three while still pitifully struggling against the chains on her arms and legs.

"Maybe... I'll start with her clothes." The King got a perverted look on his face as he looked at Ann.

"Aha! You're such a perv!" Princess Ann said as she looked at Kamoshida with a playful grin. Akira was absolutely disgusted by her.

"Argh... What're we gonna do..?!" Ryuji asked the two behind him as the golden guard stepped closer. "Takamaki!!"

Ann stopped struggling as she became weak, from exhaustion of struggling and hope. She didn't know why this happened. But she felt weak and powerless to her situation. "Is this.. My punishment for what happened to Shiho..?"

The king got a evil smile once more as he seemed pleased that Ann had finally given up hope. "That's more like it! You should've looked like this from the start."

"Shiho.. I-I'm sorry.." Ann said as she had her head lowered in defeat. Feeling nothing but pain for what happened to her friend.

"What is the matter with you?!" Akira yelled as everyone in the room turned to him. Ann slightly looked up in surprise. "You're just gonna sit there and LET him have his way with all you care about?! Don't give in! What would Shiho say if she saw you in this pathetic form you are now?! Show that bastard king what for, by making him pay!!" Akira yelled at Ann, holding nothing back. Ann's eyes widened as she looked at Akira in shock. But he was right. She couldn't let him have his way with her, she couldn't let him play with the things she cared about. She couldn't let Shiho down!

"You're right. Letting this bastard toy with me.. What was I thinking?!" Ann said as she began to feel anger instead of sorrow flow through her.

"It's like I always say, slaves should just behave and-" Kamoshida was saying as he was then cut off by the blonde haired girl.

"...Shut up! I've had enough of this! You've pissed me off, you son of a bitch!!" Ann yelled as she struggled against the chains with all her might.

My... It's taken far too long. Ann gasped out in pain as her eyes glowed a bright yellow. She began struggling more and more to try and off the pain. Tell me... Who is going to avenge her if you don't? Forgiving him was never the option. Such is the scream of the other you who dwells within... Ann just kept struggling out, sharp breaths coming from her as she held her eyes tightly closed. She was in absolute pain as she had no idea what was happening. But the three Thieves did. She was awakening to a Persona! "AAAGH!!"

I am thou, thou art I... We can finally forge a contract... Ann's head was down as tears came from her eyes. "I hear you.. Carmen. You're right! No more holding back!" Kamoshida watched in fear as Ann shot her head up and a red panther like mask appeared over her face. Strength began to overflow Ann as she began to break free of the chains. There you go.. Nothing can be solved by restraining yourself. Understand? Then I'll gladly lend you my strength. Ann then ripped her mask off her face with a great force. Blood went flying from her face as a pillar and blue flame surrounded her body.

The pillar of flame went away to reveal Ann in a brand new outfit and a pink girl with a big red and black frilly dress. The Pink girl was stepping on a man with a heart head and eyes, her dress was down enough to completely expose her featureless breasts and she was holding a man with a heart head and heart eyes by a rose vine. Ann meanwhile was wearing a red leather skintight bodysuit with zippers all over it, the upper part of her chest are exposed, red heels and a tail at the very back. Ann with quick haste ran to a guard and kicked the sword out of his hand, Ann then jumped up and grabbed the sword and struck down the fake Ann, killing her.

"You know what..? I'm not some cheap girl you can toy with.. you scum bag." Ann said as she looked at the terrified King. The king sought protection behind the golden guard.

"Bitch..!" Kamoshida insulted as he looked at Ann with a look of fear and annoyance. He was terrified that for once, a girl denied him.

Ann dropped the sword as Akira, Ryuji and Morgana walked beside her. "You stole everything from Shiho.. You destroyed her.. Now it's your turn! I will rob you of everything!!" Ann yelled out in defiance as she pointed at the king. The boys all nodded in agreement.

"How dare you! Enough of your insolence!!" The golden guard spoke as the three guards all joined together to become one. They became a demon who was sitting on a toilet? The shadow roared out, ready to kill the four.

"No, I've had enough of you. No one's gonna stop me now!" Ann said as she got a smirk plastered across her face. "Let's go! Carmen!" Ann said as she summoned her Persona and the battle began!

"How dare you deny King Kamoshida's love, you selfish lass!? You shall pay for this insolence with your life!" The shadow spoke out as he spun around. Ready to battle.

"That dirt-bag just sees women as sexual outlets! Don't make me laugh with that 'Love' Bullshit! C'mon Carmen! Let's give em hell!" The battle had started off quickly as Ann pulled out a whip and began hitting the shadow with it while firing her Uzi. Akira ran up from behind and stabbed the shadow in the back before pulling out the Persona Bicorn and making him do a headbutt on the shadow. The demon shadow had pulled Ann's whip off of him and threw her and the whip across the room as he threw a wind attack at all of them.

Morgana had healed Ann and resisted the wind attack, Ann dodged the wind, Akira got hit and Ryuji dodged it too. Ryuji and Ann ran up to the shadow and fired a combined an attack of both lightning and fire! The attack did major damage to the shadow as the shadow was knocked down and weak. "Let's do this! No holding back!!" Akira said as they nodded. The four of them performed an all out attack on the shadow and it had died a swift death. Easily taken down.

After the battle was over Ann fell to her knees from exhaustion. Akira, Ryuji and Morgana still stood tall. "Oh shit!" The king said as he slowly backed up and tried to run.

"Hey! Perverted and Ugly!" Someone had yelled at Kamoshida as the King looked behind him. It was Akira right behind him. "I think you deserve one of these!!" Akira gave the King another punch straight across the face. Knocking King Kamoshida straight out of the room.

"Don't bother to chase after him, Joker. He's not worth the time." Morgana said as he looked at Akira then to Ann.

"What the hell man?! Why did you come back?!" Ryuji yelled at Ann in confusion and annoyance. She willingly jumped back in here to find out what happened, Ryuji was wondering why.

"Is that how you speak to a woman?! Are you alright, Lady Ann?" Morgana asked as he looked at the weakened girl.

Ann looked at Morgana with confusion. "Wait what IS this thing? Why can it talk?" She asked as she looked up and down at the cat.

"U-Um! Everything is fine! J-Just calm down!" Morgana had asked as he heard the tiny bit of panic in her voice.

"How can you expect me to just calm down?!" Ann put a hand on Morgana's head and pulled herself up. She then noticed her outfit "H-Huh?! Why am I dressed like this?! When did I- Ugh!" Ann tried to cover herself up but it didn't work out too well.

"Listen, Ann I know you are the most confused person on the face of earth right now, but we need to go. We can explain everything as soon as we are out of this place, okay?" Akira had said as it seemed to somewhat calm Ann down. She nodded in embarrassed silence.

"Joker's right! Let's get going! Hey, Takamaki. Gimme your arm. Joker get the other side." Ryuji said as Akira nodded in response.

The four then quickly headed out of the palace and left the Meta-Verse returning to reality. A new task was upon them, change Kamoshida's heart before 5/2! The stage has been set, the clock is ticking! It was time for the show to begin!!


	10. A Day with The Twins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira kept his word and his promise to hang out with the Yoshizawa twins at the Aquarium! It's date time!

The four of the Thieves escaped the Meta-Verse. They had filled Ann in on the situation of what the Meta-Verse was, her powers, and the Meta-Nav. The four of them decided to explore through Kamoshida's palace, find his treasure, and make him confess his crimes! For the past two days, they had been preparing. Akira going to the Takemi Medicinal Clinic for medicine and items to rejuvenate their stamina then Ryuji and Akira headed to a air-soft store called Untouchable and got some weapons for the exploration in the castle.

The day was 4/18, the very first day of their exploration. Whether or not they did so was Akira's choice since he was the leader of the four. Akira was headed back to Leblanc as he got a call from Kasumi. "Oh, it's Kasumi. I wonder what she wants." Akira said to himself as Morgana, who was inside Akira's bag, listened. "Hello?"

"Hey, Akira-senpai. How are you doing?" Kasumi on the other line said as she had a gleeful tone today.

"I'm doing pretty well today. How are you doing, Kasumi? You sound pretty happy today." Akira replied back as he leaned up against the wall. He was curious of why she was in a good mood.

"I'm doing pretty great! I just wanted to ask you a question. So do you remember what day it is?" Kasumi asked as Akira could tell she had a devious smile on her face.

"Hmm... If I remember correctly, I'm pretty booked today. Got a date with some twins." Akira teased back as he smirked.

"So you did remember!" Kasumi's tone became even more happier. "I'm glad that you remembered, Akira-senpai!"

"I couldn't forget my date with my two favorite girls, especially after they started touching my chest without my permission.~" Akira said with a teasing voice as Kasumi became speechless.

"H-How do you know that..?! Y-You were passed out!" Kasumi said in complete embarrassment. She didn't know how he knew but he somehow did.

"Because that was a joke, now that you said that. You exposed yourself, honor student." Akira said as his smirk grew. But in reality his heart was pounding. The thought of the two putting their hands on his bare chest, the thought made his heart skip a beat and his face flush.

"Y-Y-You devil!" Kasumi said as she pouted and yelled at him. "Y-Yet you're one of the smartest devils I've ever met." Kasumi complimented as she began to calm down.

Akira just gave a light chuckle as he calmed down himself. "I'm assuming Sumire is still clueless that I know now?" Akira questioned as he looked up to the sky.

"Of course she doesn't, you know as well as I do, that if she found out that you knew, she would die of absolute embarrassment." Kasumi said with a light giggle. Akira let out a little laugh in response.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. But she could be fine with it. Ya never know." Akira said as he smiled at himself.

"Well, fine.. But Akira-senpai. Are you ready? We were gonna be meeting up there at 5 or so." Kasumi said as she listed the time, Akira looked at the clock on his phone to see it was 4:30. 

"Yeah. I'll be ready. I'll see you soon, beautiful. Tell Sumire that I'll see her beautiful self as well in 30 minutes." Akira said as he left her with a little compliment.

"Wait, what did you just say-" Kasumi was cutoff by Akira hanging up the phone. She was completely embarrassed but she smiled that he called her beautiful. It was a new genuine feeling that Kasumi couldn't shake off. But it didn't feel bad.

"Hanging out with those two girls today, sweet talker? " Morgana said with a smirk across his face. Akira looked over at Morgana and nodded. "Well we should head home and get you ready to go out."

"I agree fully. Thanks, Morgana." Akira said with a smile as they headed home Akira was going to get prepped up for his "Date".

_______________________________________________________________________________

Kasumi and Sumire were sitting in their house getting ready for their "Date" with Akira. Sumire was kinda nervous, the idea of hanging out with Akira at a place like the aquarium was nerve racking but also exciting. She loved hanging out with him, in fact, she always just felt happier around Akira. Kasumi felt the same way as her red headed sister. She loved hanging out with Akira and being around him as well. The twins just looked up to Akira. A girl then came into their room.

"What's this happening here? Getting ready for a date girls?" A red haired, brown eyed woman in an red and white dress. That girl was Kiseki Yoshizawa. The Mom of Sumire and Kasumi.

ThaP5RFan here! I didn't quite know if Kasumi and Sumire's mom was ever mentioned at all. So I decided to make her up myself. She has Sumire's hair and Kasumi's eyes. She keeps her hair down. She has that competitive drive like her eldest daughter. That's where Kasumi inherited it from. I decided to name her Kiseki because Kiseki in English meant Miracle. I thought that would be a perfect fit! Anyways on with the story!

"M-Mom! Don't say that! I-It's not a date! It's just hanging out with Senpai!" Sumire said in an embarrassed tone. The thought of a date with Akira made her heart race.

"I'm just messing with you, Sumire. Senpai, hmm? Is it that Akira boy?" Kiseki asked as she walked over to her two daughters.

"Yeah, it's Akira. We call him, Senpai." Kasumi explained as she was helping Sumire out with her hair. Sumire wanted to make sure it was perfect for when she and Akira saw each other. She wanted to look good.

"Well that's nice to hear that you all are getting along well with your hero, girls." Kiseki said as she sat down by the girls. "You know, you really need to bring that boy over some time soon, so we can meet him and pay him our respects." Kiseki suggested as Sumire flared up instantly and Kasumi had a mild blush cross her face.

"B-Bring him over to meet you all..?! W-We aren't even at that point in a relationship!!" Sumire exclaimed in embarrassment. Kasumi laughed a little as well as Kiseki.

"Still getting embarrassed when we mention bringing him over?" An adult man said, that man was Shinichi Yoshizawa. "You never do change, huh Sumire? But your mother has a point. We would love to see the boy who saved our two little girls." Shinichi insisted as he kissed his wife's forehead. "Don't tease them too much, dear."

"Aw, but it's no fun when I can't see Sumire blush." Kiseki said as she giggled a little and stood up. "Well girls, I hope you two have a lot of fun with Akira-san!" She said as her and Shinichi walked out of Sumire's room.

"Don't stay out too late!" Shinichi said as he followed Kiseki. The two parents were glad they had a friend who could help them relax in between practice and meet-ups for Gymnastics.

"No fair... They know that's my one weakness, talking about Senpai in that way." Sumire said as she looked at the time. "Kasumi! We gotta go! It's 4:45! We got 15 minutes till we meet up with Senpai!" Sumire said in an urgent tone as Kasumi nodded.

"Let's go then! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Kasumi said as she got up and dashed out of the room. Sumire followed soon after and they headed off to the Aquarium in Shinagawa.

________________________________________________________________________________

Akira was standing at the entrance of the Aquarium as he looked around. It was already 5:00 but no sign of Kasumi and Sumire. Akira dressed up in a white undershirt with a black unbuttoned overshirt, blue jeans, black shoes and a normal brown bag. "Where are those two girls?" Akira said to himself as he then heard someone familiar.

"Senpai!" A voice said as Akira turned over to see who it was. Akira saw that it was Sumire waving over at him. Sumire was wearing a white sweater with a red skirt and black shoes.

"It's good to see you, Akira-senpai." Kasumi said as he saw Sumire beside her. Kasumi was wearing a blue dress with black polka-dots, white skirt and sandals with blue buckles.

"Girls. It's great to see you two as well. Looking very beautiful today." Akira said honestly and out right. But how could he not say that? It was the truth and he is a man of the truth.

"S-S-Senpai!!" Sumire said as she put her hands on her face to hide her embarrassed face. She began moving her head around trying to shake her embarrassment away but it didn't work.

"Bold move, Akira-senpai. Do you like taking the first step?" Kasumi said as she took a step towards him. To see if she could get a reaction out of him.

"I gotta do what I gotta do and if taking that first step is one of them, then I shall gladly do it." Akira said as he smirked and looked into Kasumi's brown orbs.

"Bold. Very bold indeed, Akira-senpai. I like it." Kasumi said as she returned the smirk. The two laughed a little as they backed off each other. Kasumi then looked at Sumire who had calmed down but still had a little blush.

"T-Thank you for the compliment, Senpai. You're very kind.." Sumire said with a small smile on her face. Akira's heart melted at seeing her small smile. She was just so cute, Akira couldn't help but just try to hold in his desires to yell how damn cute she was.

"No problem, Sumire." Akira said as he returned the smile. "Shall we get going inside? The penguin exhibit is waiting for us." Akira insisted as the twins eyes then glowed with excitement.

"Let's go now!!" The two said as they grabbed each of Akira's hands and ran, dragging him along. Akira struggled to keep up but he managed. 

The trio had made it to the brand new penguin exhibit. They were able to pet the penguins, take a picture with them, and watch the penguins do tricks and acts. The two twins decided to take a picture with a penguin together. Akira was the one who took the picture of the two and the penguin. The picture turned out great! Sumire was holding a penguin close to her and Kasumi was cradling the other penguin. It was Akira's turn to take a picture with the penguins. Akira had carried both of the penguins on both of his shoulder as the photo was taken.

They then headed off to petting penguins. Kasumi and Sumire were going to every single penguin to pet all of them. Akira was just watching over them to make sure that they didn't accidentally strangle a penguin by holding them too hard. Akira petted a few penguins as well but not nearly the amount that the Yoshizawa twins were petting. After petting them, the trio decided to watch the penguin show. Trained penguins jumping around, jumping through hoops and even doing dances with one another. Kasumi and Sumire absolutely fell in love with the show. Thinking the penguins were the most adorable things on the planet earth. Akira had to hold the two back from not jumping in there on accident and fall into the water.

The penguin exhibit had soon closed, Kasumi and Sumire fell into a small bit of depression, not being able to see the penguins any more. "I wanted to see the penguins a bit more..." Sumire said as she sighed in disappointment. 

"Same... Akira-senpai! Tell them to let us see the penguins!" Kasumi begged as she pulled on Akira's sleeve.

"I can't do that. I don't have any power of that situation. But you all did have a lot of fun. We got some nice pictures and also there is the gift shop. We can go get you two penguin plushies." Akira said, looking upon the bright side. Kasumi and Sumire had slightly cheered up. They headed over to the gift shop and Kasumi and Sumire got sad again. "What's wrong you two?" Akira asked as he was curious of why they got upset again.

"We don't have any money left to get a plush." The twins said together as they both looked at the plushies. Sumire wanted a red penguin as Kasumi wanted one of the black penguins. 

"Dang, that'd be a shame. If I didn't have money as well!" Akira said as he grabbed the red penguin and the black penguin and headed over to the check out.

"S-Senpai! Y-You don't have to buy it for us!" Sumire said as she felt guilty, they were the ones who asked him out, and he was the one buying them gifts.

"Sumire does have a point. You don't have to Akira-senpai." Kasumi said in agreement as Akira had finished paying and handed the plushies to the two girls.

"You all let me have this amazing day out. It's only natural that I would want to repay you." Akira said as he smiled at the two girls.

Kasumi and Sumire smiled back at Akira as Sumire held her plush close. "Thank you, so very much Senpai. I love it!" Sumire said as she looked up at Akira with her glowing red orbs into his grey orbs.

Kasumi held hers and then looked at the time. "Ah crap, Sumire we gotta go. It's close to 7:00." Kasumi pointed out as Sumire looked sad.

"Aw... I don't want this day to be over yet.." Sumire said as a frown overcame her face. She was sad that such an amazing day with her favorite people in the world, ended so quickly.

"Well, let's keep a memory of this day." Akira got out his phone and put it into selfie mode. "Group picture time!" Akira said as he smiled at the two. The girls gladly obliged his requests. The three put on bright smiles as the picture was taken. Akira, Sumire and Kasumi all smiling happily into one picture. It was a picture they would cherish forever. When Akira was bringing Sumire and Kasumi to their train station. He noticed that both of the twins were linking arms with him. Akira loved this feeling, it over flowed him with joy.


	11. A Promise and Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Yoshizawa Twins show Kamoshida their relation to Akira and the calling card is soon to be sent!

Akira had returned back home after his Aquarium date with Sumire and Kasumi. He left with a warm feeling in his heart that he just couldn't get out. He didn't want that feeling to go away. The feeling felt amazing. Akira headed to his bed where he got a text from Kasumi in the group chat, he was in. The group chat consisted of Kasumi, Sumire and then Akira.

_Kasumi: Today was an amazing day, huh?_

_Sumire: It was definitely amazing! I had so much fun playing with the penguins!_

_Akira: I'm glad you two had a very fun time._

_Kasumi: It was really fun with you, Senpai! Thanks for coming along with us and not ditching us. You must be quite brave to hang out with two girls alone.~_

_Sumire: Kasumi! Don't phrase it like that! It's embarrassing._

_Akira: Like your one to talk about bravery, both of you girls linked arms with me as if I was your boyfriend._

_Sumire: N-No we didn't!! I-I don't remember ever doing such a thing!!_

_Kasumi: You weren't complaining about it, so I'm assuming you liked it._

_Sumire: Kasumi!!_

_Akira: Well, I'd be considered a liar if I didn't say that the two of you, holding onto me like that wasn't absolute heaven._

_Sumire: S-Senpai!!!_

_Kasumi: Bold, very bold. I like the way you think Akira-senpai._

_Sumire: I guess it's okay as long as you enjoyed yourself. ..I enjoyed it as well. I'm sure Kasumi did too!_

_Kasumi: Sumire!!_

_Akira: Looks like the roles were reversed. You two are so adorable._

_Sumire: S-Senpai! You can't just say that!!_

_Kasumi: U-Unfair, if I could see you face to face I would totally win this!_

_Akira: I'll hold you to that. Hey, you two remember what I said about Kamoshida right? He hasn't done anything has he?_

_Sumire: No. He hasn't done anything to me and Kasumi. The two of us have been inseparable ever since you told us!_

_Kasumi: She's right, Akira-senpai! We would instantly tell you if anything bad happened. So no need to worry._

_Akira: That's a gigantic relief. I'm glad you two are doing well and are staying safe. I don't want to keep you all up for any longer. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Good night, my sleeping beauties!_

_Sumire: S-Senpai!!!_

_Kasumi: Akira-Senpai!!_

Akira put down his phone as he chuckled at their messages. He could imagine the adorable blushes that were animated on their faces. Sumire and her deep red blush as she shook her hands in embarrassment, and Kasumi who had tried to hide her blushes, Akira always noticed them though. They were just as adorable as her red headed twin. Akira then pulled up his blanket and headed off to bed. With a warm feeling in his heart and a knew found love for his two friends. Kasumi Yoshizawa and Sumire Yoshizawa. What was this feeling in his heart he had for them? Could it be love? Akira would find out soon enough.

Today was the day when Akira and the group would head out to the castle and begin to explore deeper in the castle. Akira was just sitting in class waiting for the time to come. He was fairly bored, not paying attention all that much to the lesson that was being taught. Kawakami then looked over to Akira. "Kurusu-kun. Would you please come with me?" She asked as Akira turned to her and nodded quietly. Not sure why she would need him. They walked over to the guidance office and she turned to him. "I'd like to ask you something, it won't take long."

The door to the guidance office opened as Sumire, Kasumi Kamoshida, and the vice principal walked out of the room. Akira's heart skyrocketed to levels of fear unknown to him. Kamoshida saw the two and smiled. "I see you're already getting on top of the problem I'd mention this morning, Ms. Kawakami. I appreciate the support!" Kamoshida complimented of the teacher as Sumire and Kasumi saw Akira.

"Oh, Senpai! It's nice to see you so early in the morning!" Sumire said as she looked at Akira with a smile so pure that even the gods themselves couldn't match.

"How have you been doing, Akira-senpai? I hope you've been doing well!" Kasumi said as she matched her sister for the smile of purity. 

Akira's eased himself though as he saw that they looked perfectly fine. Their smiles were too pure. "It's great to see you girls too. I'm doing great, especially now that I saw you two."

"Oh, Senpai.. You're too flattering.." Sumire said as she stroked some of her hair as she looked off to the side with an embarrassed look.

"Why thank you for the words of praise, Akira-senpai. As your honor student, I will gladly take them." Kasumi said in a joking voice. Akira laughed a little at her joking.

"Huh? You three know each other already?" Kamoshida said in shock as he looked at the girls then Akira. "But you DO realize what he is? What he's DONE?"

"Of course we do. But those are just baseless rumors." Kasumi said as she walked over to Akira and hugged his side. "Akira-senpai is the nicest and bravest boy, I've ever met!"

Sumire saw what her sister was doing and followed her lead. She hugged Akira's other side and smiled. "Senpai is such an amazing person! That's why we're friends and always will be!" Sumire said with a glee in her voice that Akira never heard before.

"Aww, you two. I love you as well." Akira said as he put an arm around the both of them and hugged them both. Sumire and Kasumi's faces lit up like fireworks. Immediately becoming red and embarrassed. But they both didn't reject Akira's hug and they smiled warmly being in his grasp. 

"T-This is an unforeseen turn of events.." Ms. Kawakami said as she looked at the three. "But, I can say that the three of them do go well together." She said with a small smile. 

"Huh? Did you do something to them? I don't understand why these two girls would go for YOU of all people." Kamoshida said as he seemed a little annoyed.

"And I don't understand how you can sleep at night with how fucked in the head you are." Akira retorted as he looked at the teacher. "You are the most corrupt person I've ever met."

"What was that, brat?" Kamoshida said as he looked at Akira with a look of anger. He walked close to Akira.

"You heard me. The girls like being with me. I don't think you have any right to change their mind." Akira said as he defended the two girls.

"Now, now. Let's not get into a fight you two. Mr. Kamoshida, as sad as I say it is. The girls like Kurusu. They aren't here to talk about the girls. Kawakami and him are here to talk about what happened between you and him." The vice principal said as he looked at Kamoshida.

"R-Right. Sorry." Kamoshida said as he glared at Akira. He then walked away. Not saying another word.

Akira then looked at the embarrassed Kasumi and Sumire. "Hey, I'll talk to you all later. I gotta deal with this first." Sumire and Kasumi nodded as Akira let them go.

"I'll see you later, Senpai!" Sumire said as she showed him her phone. Akira saw that her background was the picture the trio took with the plush penguins. "I made the picture my background!"

"Well it so happens that I did too." Kasumi said as she brought out her phone and showed it to the three.

"We truly are a little trio, huh?" Akira said as he smiled and showed them his background. Sumire and Kasumi had a little blush as they looked at it.

Sumire looked at the time. "We need to get going if we're gonna catch up to practice on time!" Sumire said with a little bit of excitement but also some disappointment that they are leaving Akira.

"Right! See you, Akira-senpai!" Kasumi said as she and Sumire walked off. Akira could see that inside their bags, they had the penguin plushies from yesterday.

"Right, now that's over. Let's go." Kawakami said as she walked inside the guidance office as Akira soon followed. Akira was essentially interrogated by Ms. Kawakami for what he did to Kamoshida and him interacting with the twins... Akira didn't care at all in reality. He was more focused on talking to Sumire and Kasumi after this and heading to the castle. After Kawakami's talk with Akira, they both headed to the classroom again and Akira just sat down in his chair and looked out the window. Drifting off into his own thoughts.

Akira headed outside ready to meet Ryuji and Ann whenever Sumire saw him. "Oh! Senpai! It's good to see you again!" Sumire walked over to him. "How has your day been?"

"My day has been good.." Akira said as he remembered that Sumire and Kasumi were in the same room as Kamoshida. "More importantly.. Are you okay?" Akira said with a serious look on his face. "You were with Kamoshida.."

"Hm? Oh! Yeah! Sorry, Senpai! I broke our promise! We said we wouldn't go anywhere near Mr. Kamoshida. But we had no choice, the vice-principal told us to go there. And when we entered the room.. HE was there." Sumire said as she looked down. "I'm so sorry Senpai! I-If it makes you feel any better... He didn't do anything to us-" Sumire was talking as she was suddenly cut off by Akira hugging her close.

"That's all I needed to hear, Sumire.." Akira said as he held her close. "As long as you are okay and weren't defiled by that son of a bitch.. It's fine.." Akira said as he smiled down at her. 

"S-Senpai..." Sumire looked at Akira as she then smiled at Akira, resting her hands on his chest. "T-Thank you.. I'm so glad you care so much for Kasumi and I." Sumire felt so warm within his grasp. She didn't even get embarrassed. "Hey, Senpai.. Can you make me a promise..?"

"Yeah? What is it, Sumire?" Akira asked as he looked down at her. He was willing to listen to what she wanted him to promise her.

"C-Can you promise me, that you'll always protect Kasumi and I? I-I know I shouldn't ask it of you.. Considering all you do.. But Kasumi and I are always so happy when you protect us.. So w-will you please keep doing it?"

"Gladly. I will always protect you two. I'm your best friend after all. I would have protected you all regardless." Akira said with a proud smile on his face. 

"Thank you, Senpai." Sumire then realized the situation they were in. She quickly jumped back with a face as red as her hair. "S-Senpai!! I-I'm so sorry!!" Sumire backed up as she hid her face in her hands, completely embarrassed.

Akira just laughed a little as he patted Sumire's head. "Don't worry about it. It's fine" Akira reassured as he looked at her red eyes, hiding behind her hands.

"T-Thanks, Senpai.. I don't want to be unfair though! Y-You did such a nice thing for me, it's only natural that you make it fair and give Kasumi the same treatment." Sumire said as she looked into his grey eyes. Akira nodded at her request and she gave him a smile. "That's great! Anyways, I gotta go Senpai! Goodbye!" Sumire said as she ran off to find Kasumi.

Akira just smiled as she departed. He was then met by Ann and Ryuji. "Dude, who was that? Was that one of the girls you keep talking about?" Ryuji asked as he looked at Akira.

"That girl? You mean Yoshizawa-san? She's Kasumi-san's younger sister." Ann said as she then looked at Akira too. "So what's your relation to her?"

"They're both essentially his girlfriends. They hang out all the time, tease each other and they even went on a date yesterday!" Morgana said as Akira's eyes shot open as he looked at Morgana.

"Mona! You little..!" Akira said as he looked at his feline friend. "You really do know how to grind my gears, huh cat?" Akira fired back.

"I am NOT A CAT!" Morgana yelled at Akira as the three just laughed at the cat's yell of anger. "Jeez! Let's just get in there and change this bastard's heart." 

The three nodded as they headed into the palace. For the next couple of days they headed into the palace and explored deeper and deeper. They had finally found the treasure. They had about 10 days left until Akira and Ryuji were expelled. Morgana explained how changing hearts worked. They needed to send a calling card, then after the calling card was sent, they had ONE day to change Kamoshida's heart. All that was left, was to send the calling card!


	12. The Castle of Lust Shall Fall!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The calling card has been sent! It is time for the fight against the king!!

Today was a very special day. Today was the day that the Palace that belonged to Kamoshida would collapse! Yesterday, Ryuji had sent out a calling card to the school. Now the only that had to happen, was wait for Kamoshida to notice. Then they could go into the palace, steal Kamoshida's heart, and make him pay for all his crimes!

Akira had just headed to the school where he met Kasumi and Sumire out at the entrance. "Oh, hey you two!" Akira said as he waved at them.

"Senpai! What a pleasant surprise. You're here awfully early." Sumire said as she looked at Akira with a smile.

"Morning, Akira-senpai. How have you been doing?" Kasumi asked as she looked at Akira with a smile.

"I've been doing great. It's good to see you two are doing good as well. Hey, since I'm here so early... What do you say about us getting some breakfast before we start our day?" 

"Sounds great! We can tell you all about how well we've been doing in Gymnastics!" Kasumi said as she smiled at his offer. "You don't have any problems with that, right Sumire?"

"Of course not! I'm proud to tell Senpai about how well we've been doing!" Sumire said as she agreed to what her brown haired sister said.

"Well, let's not delay!" Akira said as he went up on the stairs. "Let's get going!" The twins nodded as they followed Akira. Their little party was destroyed as soon as it had began. They headed inside and saw tons of students crowded around the bulletin board. They were talking about a mysterious calling card and the rumors concerning Kamoshida.

"Huh? What is going on?" Sumire said as she looked over at everyone. "What kind of card are they talking about?" She asked as she looked at Kasumi.

Kasumi shrugged her shoulders as she put a hand to her chin. "They also are talking about the obvious rumors surrounding Kamoshida." She said as her brown eyes looked over to the frizzy haired boy. "What do you think, Akira-senpai?"

"I personally have no idea. Let's go see what they are talking about." Akira walked over to the crowd and took a card off the wall then returned to the Yoshizawa twins. The card had a red and black pattern in the form of a circle going out. On the back was a logo that Akira couldn't describe. It had a hat, eyes and a very sharp toothy grin. The twins looked over Akira's arms.

"That's a very interesting logo. I wonder who these people are..." Kasumi said as she looked at it closely.

"It has words on the other side of it. Read what it says, Senpai?" Sumire asked as she looked up at Akira.

Akira nodded as he cleared his throat. "Ahem, Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of lust. We know how shitty you are, and that you put your twisted desires on students who can't fight back. That's why we have decided to steal away those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow, so we hope you are ready. From, the Phantom Thieves of Hearts." Akira read aloud to the two girls, they were surprised that someone was going to expose Kamoshida for all he had done. The twins mind instantly went to Akira. It was obvious. Akira, was on Kamoshida's case ever since he first came to Shujin. 

"Looks like someone found out about what all Mr. Kamoshida's been doing. Hey, Akira-senpai?" Kasumi had looked up at the boy with glasses. "Is this your doing?" 

"I was thinking the same thing, Kasumi. Did you do this, Senpai? You have been saying you're going after Mr. Kamoshida for about a week now." Sumire had brought up as she too looked at Akira.

"The calling card isn't my work. I wouldn't make myself this obvious if I was gonna expose that cretin called a human." Akira said as he put the card in his bag. "While it is true that I've been on Kamoshida for a little while now, I definitely didn't do this."

"Huh.. If you didn't do it, then WHO did?" Kasumi had asked as she noticed two figures walk up to Akira. It was a blonde haired boy and a blonde twin tail haired girl.

"Yo, Akira. Whaddup? You see that crazy calling card thing?" Ryuji had asked as he tried to hide a built up toothy grin. Ryuji obviously did it and was proud of his work, but since their was others, he had to keep it anonymous.

"Yeah I noticed it. It is pretty crazy. Hey, Ann. This isn't too impactful for you, is it? Bringing up that guy means Shiho too." Akira had asked to make sure she was okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, Akira." Ann then looked at Sumire and Kasumi. "You're the Yoshizawa twins, right? Kasumi and Sumire?" She asked as Ryuji's eyes widened.

"Wait.. THESE two are the Yoshizawa twins! So they are Akira's girlfriends." Ryuji had said in a playful manner. Sumire got wholly embarrassed as Kasumi followed soon after. Akira had just tried to keep his desire to give Ryuji a little smack across the face for his buffoonery.

"W-We are NOT Senpai's girlfriends!" Sumire said as she tried to shake off her embarrassment that was plain as day on her face.

"Y-Yeah! Sumire is right! We aren't Akira-senpai's girlfriends! Don't be ridiculous!" Kasumi had said trying to change the subject. The five of them then saw Kamoshida look at the bulletin board. Kasumi and Sumire hid behind Akira. Akira, Ryuji and Ann stood ready just in case Kamoshida approached them.

Needless to say, Kamoshida was PISSED. He saw one of the cards and immediately crumpled it up and threw it to the ground. "Who did this?! Was it you?!" He started accusing students nearby as the students ran from fear in Kamoshida. His eyes laid upon the group as he walked up to them. "Or was it you all?!" He yelled in pure anger.

"Why the hell should I ever tell you?" Akira said as he looked at Kamoshida with a look that matched his in fierceness. "You're the last person I'd ever tell anything to." Akira said as he moved up his glasses.

"What was that tone you brat?!" Kamoshida said as he revved his fist up to punch Akira. Akira didn't back down at all.

"What are ya gonna do with that fist? Punch em? In front of all these people. You'd only be proving the rumors on that card, ass-hat!" Ryuji said as he stood by Akira.

"You wouldn't want to punch him. We have witnesses everywhere. It would certainly affect your image if the savior of a girl who was gonna commit suicide was suddenly punched for no reason by THE Kamoshida himself." Ann said as she also stood by Akira. The three of them didn't back down.

Sumire and Kasumi saw what they were doing and proudly stood with them. Ready to protect their best friend. Sumire had some fear but she still proudly stood with the two people she cared about. Kasumi had no fear. She was ready to face this bastard head on.

"E-Even you two..?!" Kamoshida said as he looked at Sumire and Kasumi. The two nodded proudly as they still stood tall.

  
"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk. You're looking awfully nervous there for a man who is so proud of everything he does. Are you perhaps nervous they will find out who you truly are? You despicable bastard." Akira said as he had a look of confidence on his face. No matter what Kamoshida did here, people would think he's suspicious.

"Joker's getting all cocky again. I mean, I would be too in this situation. There's literally nothing this creepazoid can do without seeming suspicious or a phone call away from the police." Morgana said in the bag as he snickered at the situation he was hearing outside the bag.

"G-Grrgh..." Kamoshida put his fist down but held it strong as he looked at Akira. Then all of a sudden, Akira, Morgana, Ryuji, and Ann had been taken to a world of darkness. Kamoshida was replaced with his shadow. The four of them looked shocked at what happened. **"You bastards are gonna pay! Come steal my treasure if you can!"** The shadow king spoke as they returned to reality. Kamoshida walked away as the group turned to each other.

"Nice work guys! Thank you for standing with me." Akira said as he turned to his friends with a smile. "We showed him what for huh?"

"We did! That felt amazing! Showing up that bastard like that!" Ryuji said as he got his signature grin on his face.

"It did feel pretty nice to do that." Ann said as she got a smile on her face too. "Oh! We need to get going to class!" She looked at the time. "I'll see you all later!" Ann then ran off to class.

"Sadly, I gotta get going too. See ya later man, we're gonna kick that bastard's ass." Ryuji said to Akira as he walked away.

Akira then looked over to Sumire and Kasumi. "Thanks you two. Are you sure you two won't be in trouble for standing against him?" Akira asked in a concerned tone.

"Well we already hang out with the biggest delinquent in the world. I think we'll be fine." Sumire said in a joking tone. She even giggled a little mid way through it. Akira and Kasumi got a little laugh out too.

"Sumire has a point, I think we'll be fine if we got you. You'll show them what a true delinquent looks like." Kasumi said in a teasing tone with a smug look on her face.

"Well, aren't you two just big jokesters. Very well. Your delinquent will take good care of you two." Akira said as he got a smirk on his face.

"Good to hear. Hey, Senpai. You are going to be doing something to Mr. Kamoshida right?" Sumire asked as she looked up into his grey eyes. Akira nodded honestly. "Then I wish you the best of luck!"

"Yeah, Akira-senpai! Go kick some butt!" Kasumi said as she grinned. She then looked at Akira with a smirk. "Also, you talked about taking care of us? How well are you gonna do with that." She said in a teasing voice.

"Oh, trust me." Akira brought the two of them close and whispered into their ears. "Really, really good care.~" Akira said in a buttery smooth voice. His tone also seemed very sensual. The words hitting their ears made them flare up harder than they ever had before. So much so that they couldn't even speak. Akira looked at the time. "It's about time I go. I'll see you two ladies later." Akira said as he left them with a wink and a smirk. The twins just said nothing as they walked to their class, completely embarrassed Akira did such a thing.

"Joker, you are a silver tongued devil. You know that right?" Morgana said as he popped out of the bag and was on Akira's shoulder. "You speak to those girls all the time and you always seemingly find another way to embarrass them." Morgana complimented with a chuckle.

"Well, Kasumi usually starts it. Her words do get to me a little but I can't lose my cool in a situation like that." Akira said as he pushed up his glasses with his smirk present on his face.

"Be careful. Tease em too much and they may get rowdy for all you know." Morgana warned as Akira nodded at what he said.

________________________________________________________________________________

After classes Akira, Ryuji, Morgana and Ann headed into the castle. From the outside they all see spotlight's in the sky. There seemed to be an increase in guard security too. "Looks like they put security to the max in this place. We gotta proceed with extreme caution." Morgana spoke as the thieves agreed. "Joker, got any words before we go in there?"

"Let's do this! It's showtime!!" Akira said as the thieves all agreed in unison. Akira was ready to change the heart of Kamoshida and make sure everyone was safe from his tyranny.

Ryuji wanted revenge for everything that bastard did to him and his group of friends. His smile became one of confidence as he got himself ready.

Ann was ready to avenge what happened to Shiho, she didn't care what happened to Kamoshida in the end, as long as he suffered for what he did.

Morgana was ready to get revenge for Kamoshida sticking him in prison, Morgana couldn't help but be curious about what would happen after the change of heart. He had never done one before.

Without further hesitation, the four of them ran into the castle and made their way up to the throne room. They noticed that the door to the throne room was swung wide open, but no one was inside. "Whoa, their is just nobody here! Maybe we can do this without getting into any fights!" Ryuji said with a grin as he looked amongst the empty room.

"That's highly unlikely. But we can always hope." Morgana said as he looked up at the other thieves. "Let's keep going." The thieves agreed as they ran to the Treasure Room. When they entered the room they all gasped at what they saw. A giant crown was floating in the middle of the room. A fully jeweled out, golden crown. Morgana's eyes became stars as he looked at the crown. "This is it! The treasure!"

"THIS is the treasure? Why is it so shiny? It kind of pisses me off." Ann said as she looked at the crown with a look of annoyance.

"So, Mona. What do we do now? Just carry it out?" Akira asked as he looked down at his feline friend. Morgana seemed to be the expert on most of the stuff in the Meta-verse. So he just wanted to be sure.

"That's about it. Just carry it out of this place and his heart would be changed! I think.." Morgana said with hesitance in his voice.

"That again..? You really are a stupid cat aren't you- what the hell is he doing?" Ryuji said as Morgana looked at the treasure.

"T-Treasure!! Meow!!" Morgana jumped on the crown and began hugging the front of it. "Meow! Meow!!"

"What in the world is going on with him?" Ann said as she looked at the feline in complete confusion. Akira then walked over to Morgana and took him off the treasure.

"Mona, this is not catnip. Snap out of it." Akira said as he gave Morgana a shake and got Morgana back to his senses.

"Mrow..? Huh?" Morgana realized what was happening as he jumped out of Akira's hands. "O-Oh! I'm sorry! I displayed such a behavior in front of a lady!" Morgana said as he looked down in an embarrassed way.

"That wasn't like you at all. What in the hell happened to you?" The blonde girl asked as she looked down at Morgana.

"I-I don't know.. When I saw the treasure, I couldn't help it. Wait, doesn't that prove I'm human! I like human desires so much! That's gotta prove it!" Morgana said in an excited voice as he looked at the trio.

"How the hell should we know? We ain't ever been in a situation like this!" Ryuji said as he looked at Morgana. "Anyways! Let's grab this thing and get going!" Ryuji exclaimed as the team agreed. Akira, Ryuji and Ann held the crown as they began to slowly move out of the treasure room. They kept moving out through the throne room.

**"Go! Go! Let's go, Kamoshida!"** A voice said as someone else grunted and a ball whizzed past the thieves and hit the crown, knocking it out of their hands. Someone then jumped over them and turned the crown to a normal size, then held the crown. That person was the king himself, Kamoshida. Princess Ann then ran up beside Kamoshida and hugged him.

**"I won't let anyone take this! This proves I am the king of this castle-it is the core of this world!"** King Kamoshida said as he looked annoyed at the thieves for them daring to touch his crown.

"That rat bastard... That's how he sees me, isn't it?!" Ann said as she looked at the Princess Ann in disgust.

"Yo, Pervert. Were you waitin' to ambush us?" Ryuji said as he gazed upon the king and the crown. 

**"I just made it easy to find you. I'll dispose of you myself. Right here, right now."** Kamoshida boldly claimed as he looked upon the thieves.

"That's our line, you sexually harassin' d-bag!" Ryuji said as he gripped his fist, ready to pummel Kamoshida like the coward he was.

"Ya know, pretty big shit talking, coming from the coward who always hid behind his guards for protection. I don't know how tough you THINK you are, but trust me, you're nothing but a slimy, hairy, little rat." Akira said as he looked upon the king with a confident smirk. He wasn't at all scared by Kamoshida, he was more excited to fight him than anything.

**"What was that?! You piece of shit! You always seemingly get on my nerves!"** The king yelled at Akira. He then looked upon Ryuji. **"And what a selfish misunderstanding."**

"How is it a misunderstanding!? You were doing unspeakable things that you kept secret from others!" Ann said as she looked at the king with anger and annoyance fueling her body.

**"People around me were the ones who kept it secret. Adults, who want to share in my accomplishment, students that have the drive to become winners. They willingly protect me so we all may benefit from it."** King Kamoshida spoke as he looked upon the thieves with a look of confidence.

"Profit?!" Ryuji looked at the king now with a look of surprise rather than one of annoyance or rage.

**"There are too many imbeciles who don't understand that! Including naive brats like yourself and that girl who tried to kill herself!"** Kamoshida said with a look full of sinister malice.

"Oh, I know that they all want to get on their knees and praise you as the fucked up holy THING that you're considered to be. But I simply don't care about that or your boring ass excuses for your crimes." Akira retorted at the king with a clicked tongue and rolled eyes.

"He has a point... She's a total idiot... letting you manipulate her, trying to commit suicide.. And I'm even more of a dumbass for not realizing that!" Ann spoke out as eyes were on her and her speech. "But no matter what kind of fool someone might be.. They don't need your permission to rule their lives!"

"Panther's right! You have NO control over those who want to live their lives! That's something they decide! Not some pompous ass with no clothes except underwear and a fake as hell robe with a crown that means nothing. All hail King Kamoshida, king of no one and nothing" Akira insulted as he stood with Ann.

**"Drop the attitude, you mediocre peasants! There is no wrong in using my gifts for my gain! I'm a cut above all other humans!"** The king said as he looked down upon the thieves.

"Cut above? If anything, you're a cut below! You're a god damn demon, obsessed with your sick desires!!" Ann yelled as Kamoshida began laughing maniacally. Red and black goo formed underneath him as his tone became more distorted.

"Ahahaha! That's right! I'm not like you! I am the demon who rules this world!!" Red and black energy surrounded King Kamoshida and Princess Ann. Taking them over and changing their form.

"What the..?" Akira said as he watched their form grow bigger. Saliva dripped down from the head of it as the dark energy soon dissipated into nothingness. The four Thieves all gasped at WHAT king Kamoshida became. His body was turned pink, he had a wine glass with Princess Ann inside in one hand and a golden whip in the other, he still was wearing nothing but a robe, underwear and the treasure on his head. Kamoshida also had a very long and very disturbing tongue, with eyes that darted all around the room before landing on the thieves.

"Hahaha! Gyahahaha!" The distorted king showed his true self as he looked at the thieves. "I'm allowed to do whatever the hell I want! After I finish you all, not one person will be able to stop my reign over the school!! And for you, delinquent. Once I kill you, I'm making those two girls my personal slaves!" He said in with a disgusting grin on his face.

"Like hell I'm gonna let that happen!! I'm going to defeat you and protect those two amazing girls!" Akira said as he looked up at the king with no fear and no hesitation. "Let's finish this!!" With Kamoshida's roar the battle had sparked like lightning. Kamoshida called upon his slaves to fire volleyballs at the group. Ryuji, Morgana and Ann hid behind one pillar while Akira hid behind another. They ran out from the pillars and Akira began firing his gun, Ryuji used Captain Kidd to hit Kamoshida, Ann used Carmen to throw fire at him, and Morgana jumped up and slashed at Kamoshida.

Kamoshida began his counter attack as he drank from the wine cup he had and ate a lower-body from his trophy cup in front of him. Making him grow stronger as he fired more volley balls at the group. He hit everyone a few times as they had to take cover behind the pillars again. **"What's wrong? Hiding now are we?! That won't help!"** Kamoshida began to strike at the pillar and began breaking it.

"Ok, Mona! We are in a really tight spot right now! What should we do?!" Ryuji asked of Morgana as he slightly panicked.

"Well. We gotta do two things! Prevent him from healing and also take that crown off his head. What should we do first, Joker?" Morgana looked over at Akira with a curios look.

"We get rid of that trophy in front of him, then we create a diversion and let someone sneak out from behind him and smack the crown off his head, after that we should be able to win!" Akira said as he thought again. "He's focused on Ann and I because we angered him. So it's one of you two that will have to go sneak behind and smack the crown off."

"I can do it! Mona had best stay with you all to heal you guys just in case you get into trouble. I should be fine!" Ryuji said as the tower collapsed. Exposing them.

**"There you are! Hey, slaves! Get me my ball!"** Kamoshida ordered of someone as... a shadow of Mishima came onto the battlefield. **"Shit for brains! Don't screw this up!"**

**"Y-Yes, King Kamoshida!!"** Shadow Mishima had served the ball up as King Kamoshida got himself ready.

**"Get ready! For the shot feared around the world! My golden medal shot!!"** King Kamoshida said as he jumped up high and smacked the ball down with an immense force.

"Everyone run!!" Ann said as she and Ryuji went one way while Morgana and Akira went another. The explosion left by the ball hitting the ground wasn't very powerful. 

"Wow, that was a piece of shit. Hey, Pervert! That shot sucked!" Ryuji taunted as he and Ann ran over to Akira and Morgana. 

**"That DID suck! Hey, shit for brains! Off my court!"** King Kamoshida ordered. While he was distracted with Mishima, Ryuji and Akira had broken the trophy as Ann and Morgana fired a blast at Kamoshida's face. **"Grrgh! You bastards! Do you know how much that was?! Next slave! Get onto the court!"** Kamoshida yelled as WHO the next slave was shocking. It was Shiho. Shiho was wearing a very skimpy bunny bikini with bunny ears.

**"King Kamoshida, I got your ball for you."** Shadow Shiho said as she looked up at her king. Ann was petrified at the sight of her friend.

"S-Shiho... No..." Ann said as Morgana patted her leg. "Huh..?" What is it, Mona..?" Ann asked as she looked down at the feline.

"Don't get too upset. That's just a fake version of that girl. But how she looks and how he thinks of her is unforgivable!" Morgana said in anger.

**"Very good girl, Suzui. See? This is how girls should act to me."** King Kamoshida spoke as he laughed. Shadow Shiho was getting ready to set up the ball.

"Target Shadow Suzui.." Akira said as he walked up to Ann and Morgana. "As painful as it may be. We need to target her so that way she can't help the king." Akira said as Ann, painfully agreed.

"Yeah, but wait. Where's Skull?" Morgana said as he looked around. He then saw Ryuji up in the balcony walk sneaking up behind King Kamoshida.

**"Here you go, King Kamoshida!"** Shiho set up the volleyball as King Kamoshida got ready.

**"Time for you all to experience a world of our love!"** King Kamoshida jumped up high and slammed the ball down with immense force once more. The explosion was much greater this time around.

"Everyone!! Watch out!!" Akira said as he put his arms up to block the attack, Ann and Morgana blocked the attack as well. The trio got launched back towards the wall. They took major damage as they slowly got up. "D-Damn... That one hurt.." Akira said as he coughed up a bit of blood onto the ground.

"I'll heal you two up! Quickly get rid of her!" Morgana said as he healed the two. "Now get out there and take her down!" He said in between his own coughs. Ann healed up Morgana as Akira and Ann attacked shadow Shiho.

Akira put two slashes into Shadow Shiho's chest as Ann pulled out her gun to shoot her. "I'm sorry.. Shiho.." Ann then fired a bullet into her head and Shadow Shiho fell and perished.

**"S-Shit..! D-Do I have anymore slaves?!"** King Kamoshida looked around for more slaves. **"Damn, I'm all out! Wait.. Wasn't there four of you?"**

"You noticed a little too late, perverted dumbass!!" Ryuji exclaimed as he jumped on Kamoshida's head and kicked the crown off his head, then jumping off of him and landing with the group.

**"N-No!! My crown!! Dammit!! I am Kamoshida! Don't you get that?!"** The king yelled at the group as none of the group seemed to care.

"Yeah, so what? None of us care WHO you are. It's the unforgivable acts that you've done! Now that you don't have your crown. You truly are a weak little rat! We will finish this!!" Akira said as the group jumped up and performed an powerful all out attack on King Kamoshida. The king fell after the attack was done. The Phantom Thieves were the victors.

"Looks like it's over." Ryuji said as he saw Kamoshida's crown shrunk. Ryuji went to go pick it up only to see that King Kamoshida rolled in and took the crown back.

The king ran to the balcony only to see that he had no other place to go. Either face the thieves behind him. Or fall and die. **"O-Oh shit!!"**

"What's the problem? Not gonna run away? Aren't you a great athlete?" Ann said in a dark tone as she looked at the pathetic King.

The king then began to get desperate. **"It's always like this... all those god damn hyenas forcing their expectations on me! I'm doing this all for them! What's so wrong with demanding a reward for that?!"** Kamoshida said, making even more excuses for his actions.

"Now you're making excuses? We're gonna do something about that distorted heart of yours!" Ryuji said as he looked at the king in disappointment.

"Scared? Right now you're saying the same thing Shiho did. She was so scared and only had the choice to jump. So will you jump? Or die right here?" Ann said as she summoned Carmen, with two balls of fire. Ready to kill Kamoshida on command.

"You wanna finish him off? It's your call." Morgana said, leaving Kamoshida's fate completely in her hands.

**"No, please wait! I beg you... just forgive meee!"** Kamoshida yelled in fear as he raised his hand towards Ann.

"Shut up.. I bet everyone told you the same. But you... You took everything from them!!" Ann yelled as she fired the first fire ball and it missed only by an inch. Kamoshida shrieked as he saw it miss.

**"I accept defeat... You want this? Take it."** Kamoshida tossed his crown towards the group as Akira caught it. **"Go ahead and finish me off.. You do that.. and my real self will go down too.."** King Kamoshida spoke with tears in his eyes, he knew he was completely defeated. Ann was about to raise her hand to fire the second ball, but Akira stopped her.

"Panther. I get that you may hate this bastard, hell you have every possible right ever to hate him. But killing him, will not make you happy. Shiho is still alive isn't she? As long as she still lives, I think that death, even for all he's done... Is too much. Don't make a decision you'll regret. 

Ann slowly put her hand down and her mask appeared back on her face. "You're right, Joker.. Thanks for stopping me.."

**"I've lost.. You're through when you lose... What..? What am I supposed to do now..?"** The king spoke as he looked down at the ground, fallen to his knees in defeat.

"Atone for everything you did. If I figure out that you haven't then I won't hesitate to put you down myself." Ryuji said as he looked at King Kamoshida.

**"Alright.. I will leave now and return to my real self.. This time... I'll be certain-"** Kamoshida then disappeared in light. As soon as he did though. The castle began to collapse! With one swift movement. The thieves quickly ran out of the castle. Avoiding all the falling debris in their path. They then survived and made it out!


	13. A Beautiful Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice easy going chapter before the big confession!

The Thieves had triumphed over King Kamoshida and stole the crown that was Kamoshida's treasure. When in reality, the treasure had turned into a medallion. The Medallion symbolized how Kamoshida clung to his past glory and became distorted because of it. For the past few days, Akira and the gang were taking it easy. They had a day left before Kamoshida would report Akira, Ryuji, and Mishima at the board meeting. Akira was just walking throughout the school, bored with nothing to do today. Everyone seemed busy today, so Akira just hung out with Morgana.

"Hey, Joker. You got anything planned for today? You seem to be just walking around the place with nothing to do." The feline said as he popped his head out from the bag and looked at the Frizzy haired boy.

"No, there's not really much for me to do today. Ann's visiting Shiho, Ryuji is out training by himself, and I dunno where Sumire and Kasumi are." Akira said as he put his hands behind his head and looked at the feline who had his front paws on the back of Akira's shoulder.

"Oh, Lady Sumire and Lady Kasumi? I would think you always have their location based on how much you love birds talk." Morgana teased as Akira rolled his eyes.

"We aren't dating, Morgana. I'm not even sure if they're looking for someone to be with right now." Akira said as Morgana thought about his friend's comment.

"You all have known each other for almost two months, right? I think you would have a pretty good shot, don't you think?" He questioned with a curious tone. "I mean it's obvious that you like those girls based on how much you think about them."

"You have no proof of that...but......you may be right. What exactly is your end goal here?" Akira questioned as he looked at Morgana with suspicious eyes.

"Nothing, just trying to hook you up, I am THE Morgana after all. I know how to get all the ladies!" Morgana said with a laugh of confidence.

Akira gave Morgana a gaze of suspicion then sighed. "I'm not sure if I want your help to get a girl, no offense Morgana," Akira admitted with a sly chuckle.

"Really? Because I know where the Yoshizawa girls are at, right at this very moment." Morgana revealed, piquing Akira's interest.

"Hmm. I'll admit you have me intrigued now, so what if I take your advice? You gonna tell me where the twins are at?" The glasses-wearing boy asked.

"Maybe I would tell you that they are in the gymnasium." The cat said with a voice of confidence.

"Thanks. For as much as you like to mess with me about those girls, you truly do help." Akira thanked him with a smile. "My only question is... how do you know this?"

"Not a problem. And never underestimate my intel gathering skills! Mrowhaha!" Morgana laughed with a meow. "I'll get going, I'll let you hang out with your girlfriends." The feline then jumped out of Akira's bag and walked off.

Akira just laughed at the cat's joke. He then headed over to where the gym was. He took a deep breath and opened the door slightly and stepped inside. The first thing he saw when he entered the gym was Sumire and Kasumi. They were performing for a girl who was wearing a blue coat with a yellow sweater. She also had smooth black hair and a pleased look on her face, watching the girls. Akira assumed she was their coach.

Akira walked inside and just watched from the entrance of the gymnasium. Sumire was wearing a leotard that had nice and cool light blues into darker blues as well as gorgeous, eye-catching white. The blue and the white blended perfectly together, it was very easy on the eyes but popped out due to the sparkles that were on the outfit. The glasses-wearing boy watched her beautiful and elegant movements, like a princess in the ballroom. Akira couldn't take his eyes off of how she moved. It was such a beautiful sight to see. Akira had never seen them at any of their practices, so this was all new to him, but even he could tell that Sumire was very well trained and did her routine very well.

His eyes then gazed over at Kasumi. Her outfit had a different color scheme than Sumire's. Kasumi's leotard consisted of various shades of pink into a lighter red and it also blended into a white that was exactly like Sumire's. The frizzy-haired boy watched Kasumi's movements. Her movements were bolder than Sumire's and had a tone of complete confidence. It was like watching a princess who gave it her all, not caring for beauty or elegance, only in leaving an impact on those who watched her. Akira's eyes were hypnotized by her moves. Akira could especially tell that Kasumi definitely put in the yards when it came to gymnastics. Whenever she's passionate about something, she gets it done.

After a minute of Akira watching the girls' performance, the coach finally spoke up. "That's a wrap, girls!" She spoke as the two twins had stopped their routine and looked at their coach. "You two are doing great, I've been seeing a lot of improvement in you two, especially you, Sumire." The coach said with a proud tone in her voice.

"R-Really? I-I never noticed my improvement. Maybe your just seeing things..." Sumire said, not confident in herself. She knew she was putting in more work, she just wasn't all that confident in the work when others brought it up.

"What?! You totally have, Sumire! You've been doing great recently! I'm really proud of you, sis!" Kasumi encouraged as she gave her sister a hug. "But don't think this means I'll lose to you!" She joked as she looked at her sister while holding her shoulders.

"T-Thanks, Kasumi. It means a bunch when you talk like that to me, and I won't lose to you either!" Sumire retorted with a bit of confidence and a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to see that you two are doing such a spectacular job. For someone who's never seen much gymnastics, even I could tell you two are doing a breathtaking job." A voice said as the three girls looked around the room. Sumire looked a little spooked while Kasumi and Hiraguchi were confused.

"Thank you for the nice compliments, ominous voice. But who exactly are you?" Kasumi asked of the voice as she looked around the room, the gym door was still closed and it seemed that for a while that it was just the three in that there.

"Oh, Kasumi. You already know who I am." The voice said as someone had walked out from behind the corner. Kasumi and Sumire were surprised at who it was, while Hiraguchi had no idea who they were. It was none other than the frizzy-haired, glasses-wearing, smooth-talking, silver-tongued, and infamous delinquent of Shujin. "It was I, Akira Kurusu!"

"Senpai! Wait, what are you doing here, Senpai?" The red-haired girl asked as she looked at her frizzy-haired friend.

"And how long have you even been in here, Akira-senpai? We never heard the gym door open." Kasumi asked of the boy who was across the room.

"I was here for about, a few minutes. Not long really. I just kinda snuck in here cause I heard you all. I've never had the opportunity to watch one of your practices, so I just decided to come and watch how well you two fine ladies are doing. I can certainly say that I was absolutely charmed by your movements." Akira complimented as he began walking toward the three.

"R-Really? T-Thanks, Senpai.." Sumire said in an embarrassed tone as she looked over to avoid eye contact with Akira.

"Aren't you just the smooth talker, huh? Thanks for the compliment." The brown-haired girl said as she smiled at Akira after her joke.

"I'm sorry." Hiraguchi said as she looked at Sumire and Kasumi. "It looks like you two are already well acquainted with this boy, who exactly is he?" She asked of the twins.

"Oh! Sorry, Coach. Coach Hiraguchi, this is Akira-senpai. He's our friend, remember? The one we told you about?" Kasumi said introducing her friend, Hiraguchi thought for a minute then remembered where she heard of this boy in the first place.

"Oh, I remember him now. You all told me that you made a friend, that friend made you want to dance even better than before, right? Aren't you all just little love birds?" Hiraguchi joked as she looked at the trio. Sumire's face turned into the same color as her hair within a second, Kasumi had just a light blush while looking away, and Akira had himself a little laugh.

"No need to tease the girls, I will gladly tease them for you if you like, Hiraguchi-san." Akira said as he looked at the two girls with a smirk.

"N-No... You're so mean, Senpai.." Sumire said as she looked at him with a pout. "You need to learn to stop teasing us..."

"Well I can't help but keep doing it. It always makes my day better if I get to see your adorable little red face and then see Kasumi try to hide her embarrassment." Akira said as he pet Kasumi and Sumire's heads. He just couldn't help but mess with them, they were too adorable for their own good.

"You seem like a good friend of these two girls, Akira-kun. Make sure you don't take it too far, alright?" Hiraguchi asked as Akira gave a nod. "Alright, I'll see you two sometime soon. Have a nice day." She then left the gymnasium.

"She seems like a nice lady, but I can't shake this feeling odd feeling I had of her." Akira said as he looked at the Yoshizawa Twins.

"Oh, for how nice Hiraguchi seemed right there, she is really strict." Kasumi said as she informed the boy. "She sometimes works Sumire and I to tears depending on the type of day it is."

"Even with her being so strict, she is very caring. She's gonna help us on our journey to reach the top of the gymnastic world." Sumire said, getting rid of her embarrassed look in exchange for a happy looking one.

"That sounds like an amazing dream to have. I'll help you out in anyway I can if you want me to." Akira said as he gave the girls a thumbs up. Ready to support them with a moment's notice if they needed it.

"Really? Thank you so much, Senpai!" Sumire said as she looked over at her friend with a big smile.

"Ya know, for as much as a delinquent that you are, it's nice to have your support, Akira-senpai." Kasumi said with a smile, genuinely thankful for his help if it was needed.

"Hey, Senpai. Not to break the moment or anything... but isn't tomorrow the day you and Ryuji-senpai get expelled?" She said as Akira looked at her with a calm expression. "I don't understand how you can still have such a calm look on your face."

"Well, Mr. Kamoshida hasn't been here for almost an entire school week. I heard around the school that he was feeling genuinely sorry for his actions... Akira-senpai, do you think those Phantom Thieves of Hearts did something?" The brown haired Yoshizawa asked, looking at her glasses wearing friend.

"Maybe. I personally have no idea. But I hope those Phantom Thieves of Hearts changed him for the better. Perhaps that's why you've heard rumors of him being sorry for all he did." He brought up as the two girls nodded, agreeing with his theory. "Besides that though, you both have very impressive routines." Akira pointed at Sumire first. "Your routine was so beautiful and elegant. I could see the grace in every single well-performed movement."

When Akira had finished complimenting Sumire's routine,her face instantly started glowing a bright red. She just pressed her finger tips together as she looked away. "T-Thank you for the kind words, Senpai..."

He then acknowledged Kasumi. "Your routine seemed full of confidence and bold moves. I could tell by your performance that you were aiming to make an impact on the hearts of those who watched you. Everything was very well done."

Kasumi's face also flared up as she crossed her arms and flipped her hair. She looked the other way while looking at Akira out of the corner of her eyes. "A-Akira-senpai... thanks.."

"Not a problem. Your outfits make you look quite nice too." Akira said as his eyes gazed up and down their figures. His eyes stopped at both of the girls thighs. Akira's heart instantly began to pound, their thighs looked incredible, beautiful, well toned, and seemed like they were soft despite this. Akira couldn't take his eyes off of them; he was in a trance.

"Um, Senpai? Are you alright?" Sumire said as she waved her hand in front of his face. Akira snapped out of his trance and calmed himself down.

"Oh, y-yeah. Totally fine." Akira looked at the time then realized. "Dang, I need to get going. I'll see you girls later!" Akira said as he gave them a wave before leaving.

"See you later, Akira-senpai! Stay out of trouble!" The brown haired girl said as she teased Akira one last time before he rolled his eyes with one last smile at the two girls before leaving and heading for home. Tomorrow was the day of fate, to see if the Phantom Thieves' hard work was worth it.


	14. The King Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confession of Kamoshida is here!

The day was May 2nd, otherwise known as the day that Kamoshida would expel Akira, Ryuji, and Mishima. Akira couldn't help but be a little nervous as he walked up the stairs to Shujin. His feet were trembling with a feeling of nervousness. He swallowed his fear and walked into the school, ready to see if their work would come to fruition. Morgana could sense the tension that Akira was feeling. He didn't want to seem like a liar to these guys, and was a little worried that even with all the Thieves' hard work, , there was still the potential of Kamoshida suffering a mental shutdown, or nothing happening to him at all. Akira was sitting through class when the P.A. system came on with Principal Kobayakawa on the other end.

"Attention all students and teachers! We will be meeting up in the gym for an urgent assembly!" The Principal announced as everyone in the class looked at one another. Ann looked back at Akira.

"Hey, you don't think this has to do with Kamoshida or Shiho, right?" Ann asked of her frizzy-haired friend.

"I think it's most definitely one of the two. Whether or not it's good or bad news is what we should be worried about." Akira said as he looked up to Ann from his book on his desk.

"Joker has a point, Lady Ann. Just try to prepare yourself for what they say okay?" Morgana asked as he peeked out from the inside of Akira's desk.

"Right. Anyway, we'll be ready for anything. We should probably text Ryuji about this as well." Ann suggested as Akira nodded.

Akira pulled out his phone and texted Ryuji that they would be meeting up during the assembly. Now they just had to wait for when the assembly was going to happen. After a few short boring classes, everyone was called to the gym. Akira had met up with Ann and Ryuji, ready to see what the assembly was about. The trio also ran into Sumire and Kasumi. "Oh, what a pleasant surprise. Nice to see you two today." Akira greeted the two sisters with a smile.

"Senpai! It's good to see you too!" Sumire said as she smiled back at her frizzy-haired friend. "Great to see you too, Ann-senpai and Ryuji-senpai."

"Whaddup. You two going to the assembly as well?" Ryuji asked as he waved at the girls.

"Yeah. We kind of have no choice in the matter Ryuji-senpai." Kasumi had replied as she looked at Akira. "Staying out of trouble, delinquent-senpai?" She had joked with a grin.

"Of course I've been staying out of trouble. What about you? Still touching people's chests, pervert?" Akira retorted.

"Akira-senpai!!" Kasumi had yelled at Akira's joke while Akira just looked at her with a smirk. "W-Why are you singling me out? Sumire did it too!"

"W-WHAT?! N-No! I-I would never do such a thing!!" Sumire had yelled as she waved her hands in front of her, denying the words thrown at her.

"Huh? Chests? What are you three talking about?" Ann had asked as she looked at the girls in a confused gaze.

"A-Absolutely nothing!!" The girls exclaimed at the same time to the blonde-haired girl. Sumire and Kasumi looked away with pouts on their face. "You're a meanie, Senpai..." They said, referencing Akira.

Akira couldn't help but let out a little chuckle as he smiled at the two. "Sorry, I had to at least get one joke on you for the lack of jokes I made to you all yesterday."

"Anyways, if you guys are done, we need to get going. Assembly is starting soon." Ryuji said as they all nodded.

The group headed into the gym where the assembly was beginning. Principal Kobayakawa had walked onto the stage. Many students were talking about rumors such as the mysterious Phantom Thieves, Shiho's attempt at suicide, Akira's saving of Shiho, as well as the prospect of him, Ryuji, and Mishima being expelled soon. Principal Kobayakawa cleared his throat and began to speak. "Now let's begin the school-wide assembly. As many of you may know a tragic event took place the other day." He spoke out as everyone in the gym went quiet.

"The other day..? That was two weeks ago. Other day is kind of an understatement, don't ya think?" Ryuji said as he looked over at his black-haired friend. Akira had simply nodded in response to Ryuji's comment.

"Thankfully, we have been informed that she has pulled through. Her injuries would have been much worse if it wasn't for a certain brave student. But we'll get on with it. No need to drag on. Regardless it will take some time for her injuries to recover." The large principal kept talking as Akira whispered.

"Get on with it, he's treating it as if it's a rock on the side of the road..." Akira said as he looked down in disappointment for the lack of seriousness that situation was. Everyone then jumped as the gym door was suddenly swung wide open, and the person who opened said door: none other than Suguru Kamoshida. Everyone was surprised by the gaze Kamoshida had. It wasn't one of confidence, anger, or disgust, it was of sadness. A genuine state of depression.

"M-Mr. Kamoshida! W-what's the–" Kobayakawa exclaimed as Kamoshida simply cut off the double-chinned principal.

"I... have been reborn. That is why I will confess everything to you all..." Kamoshida had said in a somber and sad tone. He slowly began to walk up to the stage. Everyone in the front row, closest to the stage took a step back. The Thieves and the Yoshizawa twins were in shock.

"Dude, holy shit... he's seriously confessin'..." The blonde boy said as he looked at the stage in complete disbelief.

"I have repeatedly done things that were... unbecoming of a teacher. Verbally abusing students, physically abusing my team, and... sexually harassing female students. I planned to even get to the Yoshizawa girls as well..." The perverted teacher was confessing everything, guilty of everything he had confessed to. "I am the reason Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself!"

Upon hearing those words. The twins grew in shock. Sumire had looked mortified and thankful. Scared at what Kamoshida had done, but grateful she had people like Kasumi and Akira to watch out for her, especially Akira with his promise that he would always protect them. Kasumi, on the other hand, had a look more of disgust and fear. She was absolutely disgusted by what acts the teacher had performed and scared of what he could have done, and she then realized Akira had protected her once again.

Students began to talk amongst themselves about all Kamoshida had said. Kamoshida then fell to his knees and had begun to tear up. "I thought of this school as my own castle. There were even students I sentenced to expulsion, simply because I didn't like them..." Everyone's eyes had turned to the delinquent turned hero, Akira. They all had realized Akira did nothing wrong. "I will, of course, rescind those. I am truly sorry for putting innocent youths through such horrible acts... I am an arrogant, shallow... and shameful person. No, I'm much worse than that..." Kamoshida had then dropped his hands and head to the ground. "I will take responsibility and kill my self for it!"

Everyone's blood began to run cold instantly. Those words shocked everyone. It hit the Thieves the hardest, thinking that they had failed their mission. Students began to talk again, their voices filling the room. Teachers tried calming the students down. "Mr. Kamoshida! Please, get off the stage for now!" Principal Kobayakawa had asked with urgency and fear in his voice, almost as if he was trying to hide something...

"Don't run, you bastard!!" A certain blonde-haired girl yelled as all eyes fell upon her, including her friends'. "Shiho's still alive even after all the things that made her want to die! You have no right to run from this!!" She yelled out in anger. She saw Kamoshida and his weakness. He tried to escape the situation once more by killing himself and not accepting his crimes and atoning for them as his shadow promised in the castle.

"You're right... you're absolutely right..." Kamoshida had said as he slowly lifted his head up to face the students. "I should be punished under the law and atone for my crimes. I did horrible things to Takamaki-san, as well. In return for giving Suzui-san a position on the team... I... tried to force her into having relations." The students had grown out of their surprise and into one of disgust. They all had seen that Kamoshida was the true villain.

"Our hard work finally paid off," Akira whispered as Kasumi heard him from behind. Akira didn't realize he was speaking out loud.

_"Very interesting... So Akira-senpai DID do something to protect Sumire and I! He's done it once again..."_ Kasumi thought to herself as she had seen Akira in a new light; she saw him as a man who always stayed true to his word, and would do his best to protect others around him. Before she thought of him as a nice guy who blindly saved others, but now something inside her had changed. She felt warm inside, the idea of Akira protecting her filling her with a new sensation, one she definitely didn't dislike.

"As of today, I will resign from my position as an instructor and turn myself in! Someone, please call the police!" Kamoshida had begged of the others in the rooms, teachers, students, staff, literally anybody who could call the police.

"Wow..." Ryuji said in a surprised tone as he looked at the king, fallen. They had done it, they really changed his heart. The teachers had quickly cleared the students out of the gym. Soon after, many students apologized to Ann and Akira for the reckless rumors that they had brought up, and before they knew it, it was just Akira, Ryuji, and Ann.

The trio just stood there in complete and utter awe of the situation. They had really caused him to change. Ann and Ryuji felt kind of disturbed by the words Kamoshida had said, about him killing himself, but Akira had a different train of thought. He was able to keep his promise that he gave to Sumire about protecting her and Kasumi. He felt a great sense of ease in his heart take over his being.

"Yo, dude," Ryuji said as he clapped in front of Akira's face, breaking his train of thought. "Geez man, stop dazing around. Don't you think what Kamoshida said was... weird?"

"You mean about him saying he'll kill himself right?" Akira suggested as Ryuji nodded in response. "Well, if you think about it, him confessing at all is really weird. I'm at least 200 percent sure you all have never seen him like that. When you think about it like that, the answer is no. I believe this was the best course of action. He didn't die, and he wasn't unaffected. He admitted to his crimes and was promptly taken by the police."

"Well, when you put it like that... I can't really argue with that logic." Ann said as she looked at the time. "We should head back to class. We can talk about this later after the day ends." The two boys agreed to what she said. The three disbanded and headed back to class.

Lunchtime was soon upon them. Akira decided to hang out with Morgana today, as he figured Ann and Ryuji would need time to process what happened to Kamoshida, so it was just the two of them today. "Looks like everything went well considering you're still here," Morgana said to Akira in a pleased tone. "The change of heart for sure worked then!"

"It worked like a charm. He had no recollection of us being in there and he also admitted to everything without him having a mental shutdown. All in all, I would say everything turned out well in the end, thanks in no small part to your help, Morgana." Akira said as he ate a bite of his sweet and sour bread.

"No thanks needed! I just needed to show how amazing I was!" Morgana said with an egotistical smug look on his face.

"Do you want me to take back my compliment if it fuels your ego this much?" Akira jokingly said as the feline turned serious.

"No, It's fine! Just proud is all. You rookies certainly catch on fast though, with any luck we'll be able to ge–" Morgana said as he was cut off.

"Akira-senpai? Are you here?" A girl turned the corner, to Akira's surprise. It was Kasumi who was looking for him. Before he knew it, Morgana was already gone. "Oh, there you are!" She had walked over by him. "I've been looking for you because I wanted to talk."

"Wanted to talk? Confessing your love for me already?" Akira had joked with a smirk. To his surprise, Kasumi got a smirk on her face as she leaned down in front of him and got close to his face.

"You would love that wouldn't you, Akira-senpai?~" Kasumi had said as she had gotten bolder and moved a little closer to Akira. Akira's heart began to beat a little faster as they locked their eyes together. Her passionate and beautiful brown eyes staring into his grey eyes.

"Hm, you know me too well. I would desire nothing less than to have the beautiful, spectacular, and dazzling Kasumi Yoshizawa say how much she loved me." Akira wasn't backing down in this game of bold moves. Even though they were just messing around, Akira couldn't shake this feeling in his heart.

Kasumi just giggled as she backed up. "Maybe one day you'll get lucky, Akira-senpai. Now, onto what I was really wanting to talk to you about. You were the one who did something to Mr. Kamoshida didn't you? You stuck to your promise."

Akira's eyes widened as he looked at her. Of course he stuck to his promise, but could he really say the truth? Akira had conflicting thoughts run through his head before he finally stuck to one thing. "Yes, I did do something to Mr. Kamoshida. I couldn't break the promise I made to you girls. What kind of friend were I to be if I did such a thing?"

Kasumi's heart fluttered when she heard those words. Her cheeks were even dusted with red. "T-Thanks, Akira-senpai. It means a lot that you kept your promise..."

"Well aren't you an adorable girl," Akira said as he stood up and gave her a hug. "I owe this to you for sticking with me for so long."

"A-Akira-senpai..!" She struggled for a minute but allowed herself to ease into the hug. She felt so... safe with him like this. This was a whole new feeling to her, she loved every last second of it. "Thank you..."

"Not a problem, Kasumi," Akira replied with a joyous smile on his face, glad he could make one of his best friends happy in such a manner.

Kasumi then walked back out of the hug with an embarrassed look on her face. "T-That was nice of you... I-I guess... A-Anyways! I gotta go find Sumire!" She ran off as Akira just chuckled as he sat back down.

"Joker and Yoshizawa twins sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Morgana said from behind Akira as Akira's eyes shot wide open as he looked at the feline.

"I'm taking back my compliment on you before, cat," Akira said as Morgana got a little annoyed.

"I AM NOT A CAT!!" He yelled at Akira as Akira just had himself a little laugh.


	15. Meeting the Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today we are closing off Kamoshida and meeting the father!

The Thieves had done it. They had successfully changed the heart of the King of Lust, Kamoshida. A great burden was taken off their shoulders on that day. Akira had come home to Leblanc as an appeased man. Sojiro could even see the amount of confidence radiating off of his face. "What's that look for? You look like you did something you're really proud of."

Akira looked over at the owner of the coffee shop with a smile. "Maybe that's because I have, I'm very proud of what I did today." The boy with glasses admitted to him.

"As long as it's nothing bad, I don't care. Just wipe that look off your face and go upstairs. You'll disturb the customers." Sojiro had said as Akira left without another peep. "Damn kid acts way too cocky..."

Akira had walked upstairs and dropped his bag on the table as he laid down on his bed with a stupid grin on his face. Morgana hopped out of Akira's bag and looked over at his smiling friend. "You seem really proud of yourself today, Joker."

Akira looked over at Morgana and nodded in agreement. "Well of course! We managed to rid the school of that filth that is Kamoshida, we've got Ryuji and Ann at ease now, and I managed to keep my promise to the twins. So I'd say I'm feeling pretty proud of myself."

"Well don't stroke your ego too much. We don't need you of all people to get a big head over something like that." Morgana said with a grin.

"Alright then." Akira smiled as he looked up at the ceiling as his head began to fill up with thoughts of the coming days. He wondered what kind of restaurant Ann had in mind for their reward day and questioned how Ann and Ryuji would act at school now that Kamoshida is gone. Most of all, he wondered if Kasumi and Sumire's practices would be affected somehow now that Kamoshida was gone. He hoped not. He was really looking forward to the day that he would get the privilege of watching one of their real performances. His eyes began to feel heavy as he drifted off to sleep.

Today, Akira's plan was to head out to sell the medal they had earned by changing Kamoshida's heart, however, Sojiro had other plans for him that day. Sojiro essentially forced him to help him out in the cafe without letting Akira explain that he had to go out. Akira was just stuck at Leblanc. The day was looking to be a pretty boring one until he heard the door ring open, revealing a man who had grey hair with red eyes. He looked to be about his mid 40's or potentially 50's, he wore a brown pair of glasses as well. Akira thought he looked pretty familiar but shrugged it off.

"Welcome sir, what would you like today?" Sojiro asked of the man as he walked over to him. Sojiro felt some familiarity with the man too, but unlike Akira, it wasn't on a personal level.

"I'll take one house blend. Please and thank you." The man said as he looked at Sojiro with a smile.

"Coming right up." Sojiro went to make the man his coffee but noticed Akira had a weird look on his face. "What's up with that face kid?"

"Nothing, sorry just got lost in thought." Akira went back to washing the dishes, he still didn't know where he saw that man before.

The man was simply minding his own business as he looked down at a crossword puzzle, he began answering some of the questions, he felt a pair of eyes on him. He looked up to see a frizzy, black-haired, bespectacled boy. The red-eyed man looked at the boy in confusion before his face became one of absolute surprise. "Y-You..!!"

Akira looked at the grey-haired man in confusion. "Huh? You know who I am?" Akira asked the man as Sojiro just watched the two.

"What's going on here? Why are you two looking at each other like that?" Sojiro said in an annoyed tone for the disturbance.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to cause a disturbance, this boy just looked like someone I remember and who my daughters have been talking about." He apologized to Sojiro and then turned back to Akira. "I'm sorry for prying, my name is Yoshizawa Shinichi."

Akira's eyes popped out of his head as he heard that name. "Shinichi Yoshizawa? Wait... you're Sumire and Kasumi's dad?" Akira asked in complete and utter disbelief, out of all the places to meet the twins' father, he definitely didn't expect Leblanc.

"Yes, I am. I'm assuming by your looks, you're the brave young lad who saved my daughters and got himself hurt in the process. Akira Kurusu, was it?" Shinichi asked as Akira nodded.

"U-um, yeah." Akira couldn't help but feel a little nervous within his presence. "Mr. Yoshizawa, it's an honor to meet you."

"No, no, please call me Shinichi, I must repay you for you saving my daughters," Shinichi said with a smile on his face. "They always talk about you whenever they come home, it's always Senpai this, Senpai that. It's really nice to see that they made a friend who they care about so much." Shinichi said as he extended his hand out to shake Akira's hand.

Akira accepted the handshake and nodded. "Shinichi, your daughters are truly wonderful. They are two of the most mind-blowing people I've ever met. I'm truly grateful that I got to meet them."

"It's nice to hear that you feel the same way about them, Akira-kun. They are also very grateful for you as well. I always hear how you help them out at school and when you hang out with them. Hmmm... I know the perfect way to repay you." Shinichi said with a pleased look on his face as Akira looked at him with a questioning gaze. "I'd like to welcome you to come to our house any time you like. You're one of the family at this point, Akira-kun."

Akira's jaw dropped as he heard about what he said. "S-Shinichi. Thank you sir for the offer. I will gladly take it." Akira said with a smile as he looked at the grateful red-eyed man.

"Thank you for accepting my offer," Shinichi said as Sojiro handed him his coffee, Shinichi took a drink and instantly loved it. "Ah, thank you for the coffee. It is quite amazing."

"Not a problem. I'm actually surprised you and the delinquent kid actually know each other." Sojiro joked as Shinichi shook his head in disagreement about him being a delinquent.

"This young man is the furthest thing from a delinquent in my eyes. He seems like a lad who is misunderstood often, but he has a heart of pure gold. I can tell." Shinichi said, complimenting Akira once more. Shinichi soon finished his coffee as he smiled at the two. "Thank you for the coffee, I think I may have found a go-to place for my coffee and to see the young lad who saved my daughters. Anyways, have a good day gentlemen." Shinichi paid for his coffee then left with a smile on his face.

"He seemed like a very genuine man," Sojiro said as he then turned to Akira. "Surprising to see that someone who's heard your story and doesn't think you're a delinquent. The only thing I'm confused about is... you saved his daughters? What's that story?"

"Oh, the story of how I first met the Yoshizawa girls. A magical tale, one that I most certainly would never forget. Here's how it starts..." Akira explained the story of how he met the Yoshizawa girls. How he was on an errand for his family when he saw two girls running. One girl had red hair and was running from her sister who had brown hair. Akira ran after the two and pushed the two girls out of the way, and Akira suffered major damage to his arm in the process.

Sojiro throughout the story was completely shocked about the story and what Akira did. Akira finished his story, Sojiro had a look of shock and one of embarrassment on his face. "Man... after hearing that story and how you saved those two girls... sorry for how I treated you like you were nothing but trouble. I'm not gonna completely trust you because you still do have an assault on your record, but it puts me to some level of ease that you're not complete trouble."

"Thanks, Boss. You don't gotta worry about saying sorry, I'm already used to it. I have others who didn't listen to the rumors and saw the real me. That's all I'm thankful for." Akira said with a smile as Sojiro's expression eased down.

"It's good to see that you found true genuine friends. Make sure to keep those people close. Ah, we should get back to work shall we?" Sojiro said as Akira nodded in response as they both got to work.

________________________________________________________________________________

Sumire and Kasumi had just returned home from practice, their performances had been getting a lot better. Sumire had been getting more refined with her act and expressing herself more through it, whilst Kasumi was becoming bolder and trying out new moves in her acts. "Hello, girls!" Their mother, Kiseki Yoshizawa greeted the two girls with a proud smile.

"Hi, Mom! It's good to see you!" Sumire greeted her mother back with a big smile on her face. Sumire was extra proud of today's routine that she performed.

"You seem really happy about something, did something happen Mom?" Kasumi asked as Kiseki tried to contain herself from saying something.

"You'll learn soon. Go put your stuff away, we got dinner all ready." Kiseki obliged as the girls put their stuff away then headed off into the kitchen to eat.

The meal they had prepared tonight was Chicken Curry, made with perfectly glazed orange carrots, tender chicken, and savory potatoes, all joined in by rich and spicy curry sauce with rice. There was plenty to go around considering Sumire and Kasumi ate extra to make up for all the weight they burnt off during practice.

The twins sat down at the table and looked at the curry with eyes that hunger. "Itadakimasu!" The twins said together as they both began to dig in, their parents following soon after. Kasumi was a bit faster at getting her helping of food together and eating it than her sister, but Sumire liked to savor and enjoy the meals rather than eat them fast like her brown-haired sister.

"So girls, how was practice today? Been going well?" Shinichi asked as he looked at the two girls with a curious expression.

"Practice has been going great, Dad. Sumire and I have really been improving lately! Way more than usual too!" Kasumi said, sharing the good news to her parents, in between bites of her dinner.

"I-I wouldn't really say that much, Kasumi... but we definitely have been getting better at our routines and what kind of styles we want to try out or even improve upon." The red-haired Yoshizawa spoke as she continued eating.

"That's great to hear girls! It's good to hear that you all are so dedicated to your routines. Is it because of that Akira boy I keep hearing on about from you two?" Kiseki asked as the two girls were shocked by what their mother said. "Oh? So it IS that! You three sound like such a cute little group! I can only imagine how you two feel about that boy? So tell me. Do you think he's strong? Handsome? Dashingly-rogue like? Cute? Kind? Come on, tell me!" Kiseki pelted the two girls with questions, so much so that Sumire was already reaching further beyond the redness of a strawberry. Her face would soon be as hot as the sun. Kasumi was reaching the strawberry point too, Shinichi then laughed.

"Now, Kiseki dear. We don't want to embarrass the two girls about their friend. I bet they wouldn't feel comfortable bringing him over to meet us if we kept asking such questions, right?" Shinichi suggested as Kiseki pouted and sat back down in her chair.

"Huh? Come over to meet you all? You're sounding like you've already met him, Dad," Kasumi said as Sumire agreed, finally calming down but still nervous about the upcoming answer.

"Well, that's because I did." The twins' expressions became one of pure surprise and embarrassment. "I met him today at the coffee shop one of my coworkers told me to visit. Leblanc, I think is what it was called. That Akira boy was there and I met him first hand. I even said he was part of the family and that he was welcome into our home at any time he felt like. I was really glad he accepted."

"From what your father said, it sounded like Akira-kun is going to be coming sometime soon. Isn't that great girls?" Kiseki said with a smirk. The girls became petrified by that smirk, absolutely embarrassed by what it implied.

"S-S-Senpai...? H-He agreed to THAT...?!" Sumire said as she was on the verge of passing out, she became completely red as her face was hotter than the sun.

"T-There's no way!! A-A-Akira-senpai would agree to that!?" Kasumi said as she matched her sister for embarrassment.

"But he did girls, it's not like he's coming over tomorrow. So you have some time before he comes over." Shinichi said, adding onto the teasing.

"Dad!! You're not helping!!" Sumire exclaimed as she and Kasumi just looked down and ate their dinners without saying much else. It was obvious that the two were blushing like crazy. Kiseki and Shinichi stopped their teasing and began to eat dinner peacefully.

"A-Akira-senpai... I-I had no idea he could be so bold..." Kasumi whispered under her breath to her sister. Sumire agreed with a small smile on her face. Kasumi wondered what that smile was about, but decided not to ask about it. For she too had a small smile after hearing that.


End file.
